The Lost Shinigami
by HairyDesi2123
Summary: A spectacular synchronized event in the dimension of Hollows and mages leaves Ichigo stranded in a world filled with people with vast capabilities. Contains spoiler from manga and Ichigo will be extremely OP. He also keeps his single sword shikai instead of the dual wield, since I don't know his fighting style with it. Or I'm just too lazy to come up with one.
1. The beginning

Like everyone else, I'll do it too. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Prologue/(Time)Setting

It had been a peaceful life for Ichigo after all the years that had past of him being a shinigami. He is now 20 years old and going to college and decided to major in medicine following in the steps of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, who is just a pharmacist but what the heck? He wanted to have a guaranteed succesful career that would be always needed somewhere in the world. However it was not always peaceful after the reign of Juha Bach. Ichigo has been training with Urahara to be completely effecient with his true zanpakutou, after he learned he never had a true one. One imortant thing he was training for was reiatsu control, to use bakudo and hadou spells. The technique he was specifically training for was the Final Getsuga Tenshou. He now could use the Final Getsuga Tenshou with liberty without anything happening to his powers, albeit after using the form he would be unconcious for various amounts of time from a couple of hours to even multiple weeks at a time followed by pain and fatigue. His second to most powerful technique that he is now able to use is being able to fully hollowfy, and has a hierro and could use most arrancar attacks such as bala and sonido in his shinigami state. Isshin also once attempted to learn this technique but is known that if he uses it, he would lose is shinigami powers as well. Urahara could not figure out why is it that Ichigo could use it for extreme lengths of time with not much to contemplate for, compared to this forms strength and power. Maybe it was due to his complete mutaulship with Zangetsu and his Quincy heritage.

In order to safely train while using his full hollow form and especially the Final Getsuga Tenshou, he would have to go to Hueco Mundo becuse it would cause to much destruction and danger for him to properly train in the human world and Soul Society. Thanks to Hueco Mundos near infinite land mass of desert and no one to hurt, it was all okay for him.

Act 1: Scene 1

All of the hollows were scared and abandoned the land they were currently in to escape the monster that seemed to be attacking nothing. This has been happening for the past 40 minutes or so and after the dust cleared from the destruction, there was Ichigo in his Final Getsuga Tenshou form hovering in the air looking down at the ravine that he just made with Mugetsu. The new ravine looked endless like an abyss with no visible floor from where he stood.

"From what Urahara-san told me, a normal Mugetsu to the ground makes a hole that is almost a mile deep" Ichigo thought as he prepared for another strike.

But this time he had had enough. He wanted to see what the Final Getsuga Tenshous limit was, as he poured and focused as much reiatsu as he could into his right arm. Ichigo wanted to leave a permanent landmark in Hueco Mundo that would be forever known.

"Kurosaki-san. Why do you seek such power, even though you have enough to even rival the soul king? Are you that greedy for power?" Urahara asked Ichigo before he was about to leave the human world to train.

"Because, Urahara-san. After what had happend in the past with the Quincy and Aizen, I want to have enough power to protect my family and friends so that nothing could go through me. I don't want another time when I'm helpless to fight someone, or have something like my bankai break again. I don't want Soul Society to be on their knees because someone wasn't there to stop them. I'm just tired of it." Ichigo replied to Urahara.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure is all!" Urahara said cheerfully covering his mouth with his fan.

"I just don't want you to become obsessed with power and become someone like Aizen."

" I would never become someone like that bastard. You know that" Ichigo said with a little serious tone.

"Of course I know that. But I will remind you that you must learn to trust your friends and family, and not do everything on your own. They too are training for you, so that they never have to put a burden on your shoulders and even get killed again. You must realize that they are working real hard to not be forced to rely on your help. They are tired of seeing you put yourself in danger for their sake." Urahara replied with a caring tone.

"Thanks, I understand Urahara-san. But me training will make sure that we all together will never have to worry about anything happening to anyone." Ichigo said after realizing that everyone were also trying their best as well.

Some where in Fiore

"Acnologia! You need to stop!" Cried out Igneel, trying to convince the dark dragon to not become an enemy to all mages.

"Nothing will get in my way!" Acnologia yelled back as he began charging his most powerful attack toward the group of dragons. A roar that had the power to to completely wipe out islands.

"Then it can't be helped" Igneel along with Grandeeney, Metalicana, the shadow and the white dragon all charged a roar that combined all of theirs together to completely kill Acnologia. The two colorful beams hit. At first, there was a delay leaving no effect but then the very origin of where the two blasts had hit began to warp the sky. The dragons were blinded by their own attacks and were not aware of this.

Currently in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had given all of his effort into that one Mugetsu. That same effect had happened to where that sky began to warp and twist, but this time it was moving. It was moving toward Ichigo at an incredibly fast pace. It seemed to be trying to move to the source of the power.

The reason this happened was not only because these attacks were powerful enough to rip through the fabric of reality, but because all dimensions that existed in reality were stacked on top of each other. By coincidence, the dimension of the mages and the dimension of the hollows were stacked on top of each other. In the same exact location in both these worlds, the extreme forces ripped through, creating a hole.

"What is that!?" Ichigo thought with panic and tried to move away but was too late with the warped vortex already sucking him in. Ichigo was completely sucked in and dissapeared leaving behind a mass of destruction in the white dessert.

As the two blasts hit, a figure came out of the middle of the offenses of the dragons and was forced flying through the air at uncomprehendable speeds miles away from where it had come out of.

All of the dragons were blown back and seriously injured despite their scales protecting them. Metallicana barely hunched up to see what was the result to only find his fellow comrades injured half to death along with himself. He looked over to where Acnologia would be and saw that his tail and one if his wing had been ripped off. He looked over to the actual creature and saw blood seeping from his neck. He was sure that he was dead now.

Ichigo had landed in a forest near Magnolia, but wasn't injured too bad thanks to his unique form.

"W-what happened?" He looked around to see that he was surrounded by trees and not the white dessert.

"Did I get trasported back to the real world? How? I certainly didn't open a Garganta. Did someone send me back here? Well, if that's true then I should get back to Karakura town." Ichigo stood up and regained his balance. He started walking but froze in pain and fell back to his knees as he realized that due to using all of the power he could assert and the major explosion that had just happened, his bandaged form began to crack and break off.

"Shit, not now! If I lose conciousness here, everyone's going to be worried of where I am!" He cussed out, but was useless to fight against it as he fell on his back with his long, black hair reducing in color and size to the same length he had when he came out of the Dangai world to confront Aizen. His torso was bare leaving only his hakama.

Act 1: Scene 2

Two days later

Through the forest, Cana was returning to Fairy tail after a mission and decided to rest for a while since there still was another seven miles to go before reaching Magnolia. After 30 minutes she had recuperated and continued to travel several miles later before she stopped at a river for some water and to fill her canteen.

"Damniiit!" She groaned out.

"If only I had some whiskey left I would have been fine, but now I have to drink this flavorless crap! Speaking of this water, how long has it been since I've had only water? I usually get my hidration from my usual drinks and have only done that for so long that I've forgotten when the last time I had water alone." Cana thought as she sipped her canteen while walking with her head propped up.

"Ouch! What the hell? She said as she stood back up to see that she had tripped on something. Or someone.

"Hello, what's this? Why's a hot guy like you just laying in the forest?" She kicked him in attempt to wake him, but with failure.

She felt a presence of something from the unknown person. It was similar to magical force but was also different. It felt heavy and somewhat solid. She looked around him to find a guild mark but could not find any.

"Well, if you don't belong to any guild, then I guess I have no choice but to take you back to Fairy Tail since you are definitely a mage of some sort and don't belong to a guild. The least I could to is fix you up at the guild, rather than leave you here."

Cana did notice the scars on his very surpringly hard body thanks to his hierro as she carried him back.

"Looks like you've definitely been in some battles alright."

But she was more surprised at the scar in the center of his chest that went through to his back, which he got from Ulquiorra.

The other more noticable one was the vertical one that went down his shoulder to his mid abs recieved from Kenpachi. There were other smaller ones like the scar on his other shoulder from Byakuya, and two circular ones on his lower abs from the hand stabs from Grimmjow.

" Ah, yes. We're here. You better pay me back for having to carry you all the way to Fairy Tail!" She huffed and groaned as she carried the 170 pound person."

Various loud crashes and yelling could be heard from the castle like building as she confronted the gates and opened them. She opened the gates and went inside to be greeted by people while doing their usual fighting.

"Oh, Cana! You're back! And who's the fellow? Wait. Did you make him drink until he passed out and carried him back here for your certain 'needs'"? Shouted a short old man who was clearly drunk and enjoying the brawls around him.

"Yes, Master I'm back. And no I didn't carry him back for my 'needs'" She said a little irritated.

"I found him in the forest not too far, and I didn't want to leave him there. He is aslo a mage that doesn't belong to a guild. While I was walking here, a giant sword appeared out of nowhere on his back." She said while pointing to the bandaged cleaver.

"Very well. I guess you could take him to the infimary and have Mira check on him."

"Did I hear my name, Master?"

"Yes, Mira. Can you take this young lad to the infirmary to make sure he's okay?

"Of course master." Mirajane said cheerfully.

Ichigo was laying in bed while Mirajane was doing a simple checkup but then she was startled by the orange haired person. She felt something growing from him. It felt dark, heavy and solid.

"W-what? Are his robes growing?" She thougth looking at Ichigo's shihakushou suddenly grow back, covering his once bare body. The rips and tatters on his hakama were also fixed as well.

She left him be and headed to the master thinking that he could possibly be a dark mage.

"Master!"

"Oh, Mira. Did you finish up?"

"Yes, but I think we should be wary of him. There is a dark force coming from him and I think that he could possibly be a dark mage."

"Is that so? Then we should have Levi set up some runes in case he decides to do anything funny."

"Agreed" Mira said walking to levi for the request.

A week later

"The hell? where am I? In a hospital?" Ichigo groaned out.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Mirajane said but choked due to the immense force Ichigo was exerting. She took a step back to catch her breath and called for the master.

"Yeah. Who are you? Where am I?"

"The Fairy Tail infirmary."

"Fairy what?"

"Fairy Tail" Corrected Mira.

"What's your name? Do you belong to a guild?"

"What are you talking about? Where am I? location-wise I mean."

"You are in Magnolia. Have you not heard of Fairy Tail before? It's incredibly odd for someone not to know what Fairy Tail is."

"Magnolia? What are you talking about? No such place exists like that. W-wait a minute." Ichigo said realising that he's still in his shinigami state.

"You can see me?

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you, I'm not blind."Mirajane replied.

"Oh, you're awake!" Makarov said as he entered the room, but quickly quieted himself from the force on his shoulders.

"Even from the runes around him, he is still exerting this much pressure?!" Makarov thought realising what he had brought into the guild.

" What's your name?"

"U-uh Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Look, uh thanks for your help gramps, but I should get going. Can you point me to the direction of where Karakura town is? It's a pretty small town that's West of Tokyo if you're not too sure."

"Karakura town? Tokyo? What are you talking about, boy? Makarov questioned.

"I've never heard of those places before"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stood up and walked towards Zangetsu to pick it up, but instead he hit what seemed to be an invisible wall.

"What the hell? What is this? Do you guys know anything about this?"

"Yes. We put runes up incase you weren't too friendly."

"Runes? What's that? What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" Ichigo questioned.

"You never knew. You seem pretty ignorant of things around here. Did you lose your memory? Maybe you did. You are talking of unusual places. Do you remember what you were doing before you became unconcious?"

"Yes, I remember clearly of what I was doing. I was doing something then all of a sudden I got sucked in by what seemed to be a vortex, and was thrown through the sky before I fell unconcious. But I will tell you, the crash is not what made me lose conciousness. It was something else I did, so don't worry about me being a crazy person who got hit on the head."

"I see. But let me ask you the most important question." Makarov said.

"Can we trust you? Are you an enemy who wishes to hurt us?"

"No I'm nothing like that" Ichigo replied.

"Good. Know that from now I trust that you mean no harm. But if the situation calls it, I will do what is necessary. Understand?" Makarov was being more harsh in the stranger than he usually would, but only because Ichigo's aura was the only thing that was putting him on his toes.

"Yeah, Yeah, I understand." He said a bit impatiently since he wanted to know where he was and get back to Karakura town.

"Okay then! By the way my name is Makarov Dreyar!" He said going back to his cheerful attitude.

"And my name is Mirajane Strauss. But you may just call me Mira!" Who also said cheerfully.

"I see. Well I guess you know my name already." Ichigo noticed how weird their names were for poeple who spoke Japanese. They even looked Asian, but their named did not prove so.

"Huh, maybe they had weird parents." Ichigo thought.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. If you could please remove these uhm runes. Oh, I forgot to ask, how long was I out?"

"A little over a week" Mira said while casting the spell to remove the runes that Levi had told her of.

"A week?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Something's not right. By now Urahara-san would've tracked me down by now with that weird tracker he made specifically for me." He thought with worry.

He grabbed his zapakutou and ran out the door into the mess hall where it was pretty much a disaster. There are people fighting to what seems to be the death and others who were just standing by watching and laughing while drinking like this was the least time they were ever going to drink. He didn't care too much of it though, since his worry outweighed the current locations condition. Ichigo started to continue running to the door but was stopped by a fire ball that was going straight to him. But with his reflexes he swapped it away leaving no injury to his armored skin.

"What the hell?!"

"Hey you! Fight me!" A certain pink haired person yelled and charged toward ichigo with his hands flaming. But before he could even move his fist to punch him, he was swatted away with a hard punch from Ichigo that sent him flying to the other side of the guild and left his body imbedded in the concrete wall.

"Your strong! I like that!" Natsu replied while spitting out blood and fell to the floor knocked out.

"Natsu, Are you okay!?" Lucy and Happy asked at the same time.

"Oh my god. He just took him down with one hit!"

"Who is he?"

"Wasn't he the guy that Cana brought?"

"The hell is this?! I can't stand!

"Is the force coming from him?"

"Why can't I breathe normal?"

These were the many questions flowing through minds of many of the mages there.

Ichigo continued forward to leave but was once again stopped by a blade that was piercing his neck.

"What now?" He groaned.

"Don't move" Ordered a girl in armor with red hair.

As we all know and love, the somewhat stubborn Titania of Fairy Tail was preventing the stranger to move any further. Erza was extremely worried of why he was excreting a dark and strong aura that weighed everyone down in the guild.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded pressing harder on her sword, but his skin won't seem to budge.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble, but if you don't move then I'll have to force you." Ichigo said calmly.

"You talk as if you could"

"Are you saying I can't?"

"Fine, then we will fight! Yelled Erza.

"If you win I'll let you through and won't bother you again. If I win you will answer every question I have."

"Sounds fine to me."Ichigo replied as the two continued outside to settle the quarrel.

The bystanders were flabbergasted of what they just heard.

"He's going to fight Erza!?" One of the mages said.

"I hope that guy knows what he's getting into and survives." Worried another guy. 

Well!? What do you think? Was it good? This was a pretty long first post and I did take some ideas from other Bleach/Fairy Tail crossovers and paraphrased it into my own.

As usual, I would love reviews (constructive criticism) and ideas from you guys and your votes on the pairings as I did list this as a romance. But know that I won't be too deep in the romance like with full on making out and sex. That's just not my thing.

Well, later! I will post the next one when: If I feel like doing it, I have ideas, and on the popularity and amount of favorites this will get.


	2. The Fight

Like everyone else, I'll do it too. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Act 1: Scene 3

The two walked outside to a large dirt ground with a few patches of grass and under the 90 degree sun. They both stepped to their respective sides to begin the duel.

"I really don't have time for this, I have to get going. Should I make it hard on her? She might give up then." Ichigo pondered while getting into his position and realized that everyone was following after him. The people who followed included: Macao, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Gray, Happy, Eva, Elfman, Bickslow and other lesser known mages. Even Lucy who is usually scared of Erza's battles came out of curiosity of what would happen to the poor guy, and because she was worried for him. She found him ridiculously handsome and like any other person who likes someone, she was following him to know more about him.

"Can everyone really see me? They do seem to have something in them that's flowing out. But it's definitely not reiatsu. Shinigamis and humans who even have low reiatsu have something that's heavier than this flowing out of them. Maybe it's the density of it? their's is lighter and less outputting and yet have substantial potential they could harbor from it. That red haired girl seems to have clearly more of this...stuff than the other's around here. I can't gauge her powers compared to a shinigami rank or myself though. God this is a weird place. And what's up with these houses? Why do they look so old fashioned? Their clothes also are a little more exotic than usual" Ichigo was pondering many things about what was up with the people and his current predicament that he is in.

"Let us start, Fiend." Erza said cutting off his train of thought.

"Yeah, yeah."

Erza dashed forward at him without warning, simultaneously summoning two swords to her fists and swung hard at him. She kept swinging, trying to hit him but he dodged them as if he were taking steps back normally, not caring one bit.

"Unsheathe your sword!" She commanded at him.

"You really like to bark at people, don't you?" Was the only response he gave before suddenly disappearing from her sights.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" She thought.

"Woah. How did he get behind her" Lucy asked.

"Erza, Behind you!"

She turned around quickly to react after hearing Gray's warning, but she was way too late to do anything by that point. She got smacked on the head and was sent flying through the air and fell hard to the ground.

"Ohh! She actually got hit!" "What did he do? I didn't see him move." The bystanders watched in confusion of what had just happened.

"Look, can we stop this? I mean, I don't really want to hit girls you know?" Ichigo asked hoping that she would change her mind. But he does not know how stubborn and singleminded she can become in battles at times.

"Are you chickening out?" she asked as she stood back up and trying to figure out what he had just did.

"What was that just now? I was sure to hit him on the last strike, but he disappeared. Was it teleportation? Whatever the case may be, I'll have to be more careful."

Erza continued her strikes and slashes to Ichigo, but all in vain. A diagonal slash, a vertical, horizontal. She was at this for a good time even trying to use diversions with her known mastery of swordsmanship, but Ichigo dodged all while sustaining a poker face. This game of whack a mole continued for some boring time and both were getting slightly tired of this. Ichigo knew that with her speed, she could never catch up to him so he was quite laid back during this.

"What the hell? Anything I do, he just moves away even while he looks as if he's barely paying attention! I never expected to be pushed to my limit without my armors on. Well.. then I guess I have no choice but to use it. I would never be able to hit him with my slow moves compared to his. I'll have to use the Flight Armor to make sure he can't do that again and counter his attacks" She thought as she began glowing all of a sudden.

"Huh? What that?" Ichigo thought.

"Heh? What are you doing? Why did you take your clothes off?" He asked while his cheeks reddened very slightly. Though he regained posture to his usual calm state and he kind of backed off a step from the now mainly uncovered girl.

"This is my Flight Armor! It allows me to move at incredibly high speeds, un-seeable to the naked eye." Erza claimed wearing a cheetah patterned, bikini like clothes with shorts comparable to underwear.

"Is that so? Well, come at me...I guess." ichigo sighed out as he remembered his Shunpo(Flash Step) training with Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Ichigo had mastered Shunpo to the point where he could keep up with the two women using Shunko while in his Bankai with some injuries. It would be weird if he couldn't keep up with her if he's been in fights, clashing swords at every direction, all while constantly moving faster than the speed of sound.

With that said, she charged at him. But this time none of the bystanders could even see her. Ichigo however, did not waver as he could easily see her and simply stepped to the side the avoid the punch. What the heck? Why is he even dodging? Ichigo knew that the speed and force of the girls punch would do nothing to his hierro. Much less her sword strikes. Maybe he was being generous? Crazy Generous! (-Sorry about that.)

"Grr, what the hell?!" Erza groaned and charged again. But this time he surprised her. He grabbed her arm that was to punch him and lifted her with one hand and swung her body to the side smashing her into to the ground. Everyone watching were in utter shock of what he just did to Erza, the most powerful female mage in one of the strongest guilds in Fiore plummeted to the ground.

"Urgghh!" She groaned out coughing as she tried to stand up from the small crater she was in.

"Maybe I went a little overboard?" Ichigo thought a little worried, because he certainly did not want to hurt someone badly.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I hurt you too much." Ichigo called out to her.

"I'm fine! There is no reason for you to worry about your opponent." She yelled back.

"What is he? How is he able to see me and take me down so easily? How strong is he?" She panicked a little to see how calm he is after all of this and wondered why he hasn't even drawn his giant sword yet. Speed won't work on him since he can easily comprehend me right now. Then I won't use speed for offense and defense." She thought for a while about the situation before she jumped back quite a distance from Ichigo reevaluating her plan and once again she changed her armor.

"Let's see how you will deal with thousands of blades raining down on you!" She once again glowed and changed into her familiar Heaven Wheel Armor.

"What is this?! An exotic exhibition?" Ichigo thought looking at the red haired girl who was now wearing what seemed to be a white dress, covered with metal and wings that were made of combinations of blades while showing large portions of her bosom and abdomen.

"This is my Heaven Wheel Armor! If I can't keep up with you, then I will completely obliterate you with one attack! Or a million in this case."

"You know you keep saying armor, but there is literally no protection on you." Ichigo reverted.

Erza, however, did not listen summoning hundreds of blades on top of Ichigo to crash down on him.

"If I blow down the whole area, he won't have anywhere to run, and he'll definitely be done." She thought.

"With this, you won't be able to move anywhere since the whole area will be getting rained down upon. Blumenblatt!" She said confidently releasing all the swords to go down.

Everyone in the vicinity took cover, knowing that how dangerous it is to get caught in the barrage of blades. Ichigo glanced above him to see what it was, and was actually surprised. Not at the actual power, but how many blades she could summon and once. He looked back down, but this time he stood where he was not moving, instead of move out of the way. Ichigo had been getting pretty tired of this and decided to end this now. With all the abilities he had seen from her, the runes in the infirmary and the fact that it seemed that everyone naturally had this reiryoku like substance and the weird setting around him, he was sure that this place was not a normal place. If that many people have the ability to do stuff like this and publicly announce it, there is no way that this place existed without him ever hearing about it or anyone else he knows, not know. This place really worried him. He just wanted to go home.

CCRRAAASSHHHH!

The barrage of blades crashed down, but did not stop after a single rain down. Erza continued to summon more and more blades to add to the assault. With his capabilities of teleportation or whatever it was, she also had the blades fall near and around her incase Ichigo came within close range to her to attack.

"That has to have finished him off!" Bickslow spitted out with his tongue hanging.

"Definitely, that loser could never survive in a battle with us." Eva had claimed with a slight arrogant tone.

"Really? Well I hope he's actually okay." Lucy quietly said with a worried tone to her voice. Lucy was definitely not a fan of fighting and people getting hurt, even at times if it meant her enemy.

The attack went on for over a couple of minutes before she pretty much tired herself out to the point that fell to her knees and transformed back to her usual outfit. Silence fell for awhile as she caught her breath and stood back up and watched to giant dust cloud disappear.

"Are you finished?"

"WHAT?!" Erza gasped hard from hearing the familiar voice.

The spectators also came out of the clear to continue watching the battle and noticed the tall black figure stood where he had before.

Ichigo was walking out of the new formed crater, completely unscathed, casually toward Erza.

"How?! How did you walk out of there without a scratch? What are you, you bastard?" She demanded.

Erza was filled with anger and a sort of fear that she did not really realize had come onto her. She was angry and surprised to the point that she'd forgotten what she was fighting for in the first place. She couldn't understand how there was someone like him that just appeared in the guild with a menacing, heavy, choking aura (thanks to his hollow powers)and was walking off one of her strongest attack like nothing. She worried for the guild's and her friends safety of his potential if he ever becomes a threat to them. But, she finally had enough. She now just wanted to end him.

Erza now knew that he had ridiculous power and speed if he was able to take Blumenblatt head on with nothing happen to him. Erza realized that even Gildarts can't even do that! Erza stepped back to prepare once more to conclude this one-sided battle.

"I have to do this right now, even though there are people close enough to get hurt from the power of this, I just have to."

"I will show you. One of my strongest armor... The Purgatory Armor!"

She once again, changed her armor to this time a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza's hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors and claims that those who have seen it, have never lived to tell the tale.

She positioned her large sword covered with black spikes and charged toward Ichigo.

"Why is she getting so worked up over something that was supposed to be a small battle? Dammit, I knew I should've ended this quickly in the beginning and be on my way." Ichigo thought a little irked.

"You just don't seem to realize, do you?" Ichigo said to her as she approached closer to attack.

"That you just can't win."

He then lifted his index finger, pointing to Erza and focusing his reiatsu to the tip of his finger. A dark crimson ball grew and glowed bright as it was preparing to be shot off. Erza saw the bright ball on his finger and felt the same incredibly heavy and thick pressure as she did from the actual user, but this time it was more concentrated and explosive. She stopped and looked at it for a split second and knew that that much pressure being build up was going to be really bad if it hits her, it could most likely even kill her. Erza stepped back, de-quipping her Purgatory Armor and quickly summoned her defensive Adamantine Armor to take the incoming offense.

"Cero"

A giant red beam, originating from Ichigo's finger, making a vibrating garbled sound, flew across the field and hit Erza directly into her shields. Albeit, the reiatsu laser did not stop at the girl and flew past far behind her, completely shaving the ground of any trees and vegetation that existed in its way.

"GRRR UHHH!" Erza struggled hard to fight the attack as she was on her knees pushing with all her might on the shield to win. She was being forced back pretty easily and her back and spine started to crack in various places from the immense pressure on her body. Her bones in her back were at pretty much at breaking point if she continues anymore after the three seconds so far of being hit.

She looked up a little to try to gain some leverage, but to her surprise she saw that her adamantine shield was started to crack and break. From that point on, it was plain bad for her. The struggle resumed for her but the shields eventually gave away, and crumbled to the ground. Though very luckily for her, the cero had only hit her for a very moment before it stopped from killing her horribly by burning to death. Erza fell on her chest, hyper ventilating, straight to the ground as her armor completely disintegrated from her body.

"W-w-what t-he hell was THAT?!" Yelled out Romeo who was in utter shock of the destruction that appeared near him.

No one could make out any words as they tried to figure out of what they just saw. All that could be shown in their faces were sweat, wide eyeballs, and stopped breaths. Lucy stood there in silence temporarily before falling to her knees with her eyes growing wet.

"L-look! Erza's Adamantine Armor just got destroyed!" Yelled Gray who broke the silence.

"That was just like a Jupiter blast wasn't it? I mean, can that guy really shoot those things from his hands?!" Alzack questioned Bisca.

"No, it has to be something else. No one could ever do that." She answered.

Back to Ichigo, he stood a good distance away and looked at the body on the ground.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he shunpoed to the fallen victim of the cero.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?!" He looked to see her with many burnes scattered throughout her body.

"Dammit, I knew that that would be too much." Ichigo looked around then saw the people standing there who were watching the whole time. "HEY! Come here!" He yelled out to them.

"Is he calling us? Should we go? I don't know if he can be trusted. Dammit we have to get to Erza, though." The group had discussion about this and decided to go but also call the master as well, just in case.

Ichigo then picked Erza up, and shunpoed closer and closer to the guild. He wanted them to get her help as fast as possible as he felt responsible and guilty for what he had done. Alzack and Bica left to call the master while the rest stayed, except for Gray who started running to the field.

"Hey! Let her go now!" Commanded Gray with heavy ice particles flowing from his hands standing with a pugnacious posture.

"Stop! This isn't the time to be fighting. She needs help." Ichigo retorted.

"Is there a hospital around here?"

"No, but.. we can take her to the infirmary" Gray answered lowering his anger.

"You seem quite worried for someone you just nearly killed." Eva called out to him with her hands on her glasses ready to take them off at any time. Everyone else was also on guard, ready to take him on. But they also knew that he was extremely strong and was to be carefully dealt with. They were mainly waiting for the master to come and deal with this.

"You don't understand. I wasn't really trying to hurt anybody. I didn't know she couldn't take that too well." Ichigo said in his defense.

"She was the one who challenged me. Right now I am in a hurry and wanted to end the fight quite soon, but I didn't really mean to injure her."

Everyone looked down at Erza who had numerous burns and cuts on her body. Her shoulder's also seemed off as well due to the force placed on them.

"Even so, you still went quite overboard you know."

Ichigo stayed silent on that and tried to think this out. He thought it wrong to just seriously injure someone then leave without doing anything.

"BOY!" A certain voice came out to his ears and saw a giant fist going straight at him.

"Gramps!? Wait, what are you doing?" Ichigo exclaimed out to him as he easily blocked the giant fist heading at him with incredible speed with certain ease.

"I knew there was something off about you! We take you in for your safety and you just nearly kill one of my precious children!? Is this how you repay someone?!" Makarov was in clear fury as he rushed to the scene after hearing of what he did to Erza.

"Wait, Gramps!" He yelled back.

"Dammit! Does anyone listen around here? Then I guess I have no choice." With that thought, Ichigo began to say some words to himself as he jumped back from the fist.

"Bakudo no Yon, Hainawa!" A yellow pigmented lightning like reishi rope came from Ichigo's hand and quickly went to Makarov, wrapping his small figure along with his upper arm which restricted his giant arm to move.

"Not yet! Rikujōkōrō!" This time six tapered rectangles with spiked edges surrounded Makarov and stabbed into him evenly around his mid torso, completely immobilizing his movements.

"There. Hopefully this will persuade you to listen. By the way everyone, he's alright. It's just a restricting Kidou, and I'm not going to hurt anyone either so please just don't attack me and stop your...uhm, whatever your powers are." Ichigo said, trying to calm everyone.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Barged out Natsu, who along with him came almost all of the guild to see where the master was going in a hurry.

"Aww, dammit! There's more people!?" Ichigo groaned out clearly with an irritated look on his face.

"What is this!? What happened to Erza!? What is the master doing on the ground tied up!?" Natsu screamed along with others gasping in shock.

"Did he do that?" "Why is Erza so beaten up!?" "I heard that she was going to fight the stranger, but I didn't really pay attention before, but man this is something else!" "Hey, Master! Are you okay? What is that tied around you?"

As suspected there were many questions in the minds of the many guild members as to why Fairy Tail's Titania was lying knocked out half to death and why the master was bound up in front of the stranger.

"He's the one that did it!" Claimed Alzack who returned as well.

"Yeah! let's get him!"

The large crowd then charged like a stampede of angry mobs lead by a bright fire in the front being Natsu who was slightly ahead of them

"Wait! Everyone!" The late Lucy called out to them who stayed back along with Mirajane.

"Wait! He said he didn't want to hurt anyone!" Her attempts were not much of a success as the guild sprung forward.

"Lucy, what had happened here?" Interrupted Mirajane, who was tending to the injured Erza with Levi who was with Makarov trying to figure out what was restricting him. Lucy then explained the whole ordeal to Mira.

The mob came closer and closer and Ichigo had just had enough.

"STOOOP!"

Everyone suddenly fell to the ground as well as the three girls who stayed behind. Ichigo raised his reiatsu so high that it crushed everyone throats, brought them to their knees or chest to the ground and incapacitated the weaker, if not most of the mages.

"What is wrong with you people!? Why do you keep attacking me when I haven't done anything?! I've told you many times to wait and listen but no one even cares to just stop for a few seconds? I will tell you right now that I am not an enemy. I have no desire to hurt anyone her. I don't know where I am and I just want to return home!" With that Ichigo calmed himself looking for any response. The only one there was, was Natsu struggling himself to get on his knees to say something.

"Th-then why d-did y-ou hurt Erza?" groaned Natsu.

"She came to me, wishing to fight even when I didn't want to and refused. She mainly attacked me when I told her to stop. But, I'll be honest, even I think that I went overboard on her. But to repay you, I'll do whatever it takes for her to get better on my expense before I leave here."

With that, Natsu fell back down and stayed down for his lungs to recuperate. Ichigo returned to where the girls and Makarov stayed behind and saw that they had also got back up except for Makarov who was still tied.

"Hey. Before you say anything, I'm not going to hurt you at all. I never meant to in the first place anyway. I did that to the old man becuase you guys seemed to call him 'Master' and that implied to me that he was to be strong, and I also didn't want to fight anymore. I'm also sorry for what I did to your friend here; That was completely my fault and before I leave I will try to do whatever I can to help her get back on her feet in return for what I did."

"S-so, you aren't a bad guy or anything like that?" Lucy asked with blush marks on her cheeks from seeing him up so close.

"That's right. We should get her to the infirmary immediately before she gets any infections. Don't worry about those guys back there, some of them will get up right now, or some minutes later." He said while undoing the Bakudo on Makarov.

"Right." Mirajane said. She carried Erza to treat her while Lucy stayed back to see Ichigo was about to follow her.

"Wait." Makarov said halting Ichigo to a stop while he loosened his arms from the pressure that used to be on them.

"What are you exactly? That now was not a mage's aura. It was so much different from anything I've felt before in my lifetime. You are definitely someone that's not from around here."

"That's my exact question to you guys as well." Ichigo paused for a moment. "It seems that we need to have a talk about the situation."

"Indeed that is."

Ichigo, Makarov, and Lucy went into the main hall and sat on the table nearest to them while Mira was still in the infirmary taking care of Erza. They waited for her to get back and while they were doing that, Natsu, Gray, and some of the other had woken up and come as well.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled with his hands on fire.

"Now what? I thought I told you that I'm not an enemy. Were you not paying attention?"

"Stop it Natsu." Makarov ordered Natsu.

After a while everyone settled on another table since there were more this time and so the explanation began.

"So, about my abilities. Well first of all let me start off with that I'm a Shinigami..."

AN:

And there you go! This is the second installment in my story. I hope you liked this one and I would love ideas, reviews, favorites, follows, and whatever. The first chapter was kind of short and fast, but that was only because I wanted to start small. I'm sure that this one probably has some problems as well, but I guess that every story does. In the future I will also try to make them longer, but I must say this is really time consuming to do! I never thought that it would be this challenging, so new chapters won't be all that fast coming. While writing this I also nearly lost my shit! Literally. I tried opening my software that I use to type this and I kept getting error messages saying that it cannot open and was extremely worried. But luckily I somehow got it to open and it might happen again in the future, so if you're wondering why I haven't uploaded in a while, this is probably why. People have asked what the pairing will be and it is going to be with Lucy, and maybe a harem per request, but there's not much chance that I will comply with that. However, most characters will find him extremely attractive and want to be near him.

Well! Until next time!


	3. Explanations

Like everyone else, I'll do it too. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Act 1: Scene 4

"So, about my abilities. Well first of all let me start of with that I'm a Shinigami."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Mirajane?" asked Bisca who just came followed by Cana, Elfman, Alzack, Romeo, Levy, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Fried.

"Shinigami?" Ichigo was interrupted by Makarov. Ichigo wasn't too sure if he should tell everyone the whole deal that went on with him. He figured that if this place has no problems with people having powers, why shouldn't he just tell them? He wondered if he should ask Zangetsu (Quincy) what he should do, but that would make things too complicated. Of course asking the real Zangetsu would be and obvious no-go, since he would just bug him too much about something. Although, he has been quiet for a while.

"I thought you said you weren't a bad guy? Shinigamis are known to be bad you know. They usually take on assassination jobs and are given the name of the Shinigami."

"You've heard of them? But Shinigamis are good guys though. Their jobs are supposed to send dead souls that are bound to the human world and send them somewhere else. What did these shinigamis look like, then? Did they have a sword, like a normal katana?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but there was a particular one who had a scythe. and he wore only a robe that covered his legs but not his upper body. He had blue lined tattoos on his torso. But later on his tattoos changed slightly and started wearing a cloak with a hood always on and still wore nothing under the cloak. Does that sound familiar to you?" Levy said remembering the details of the events with her impeccable knowledge.

"Wait, how did you know so much about him." Asked Gray.

"I read about it." Levy simply answered.

"That's odd. Did he not wear a shihakushou like the one I'm wearing? What were his abilities then?"

"No he didn't. His abilities were to control the weather. Mainly storms." She then answered.

"Oh! You mean that bastard Erigor!? Is that who you're talking about?" Natsu finally asked.

"Yes, him. What? Did you just catch on, dumbass?" Gray insulted causing Natsu to throw himself at Gray to attack, but was sat back down with a hard and devilish glare from the master.

"Well, I think I'm now pretty sure that he's not the same Shinigami that I'm talking about. We Shinigamis can only control one element if we have the nature to do so. Controlling the weather is not just one element."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"It is an absolute, physical law, that one person can only have one element they can use. However, most Shinigamis don't have the ability to control elements. Like how many geological elements are there, really? If it was a common thing to have the power of elements, then many people would have almost identical powers. So that is why every Shinigami has their own unique offense or defense." Ichigo said.

"Then what do you have?" Natsu asked a little eagerly.

"I don't have any elemental abilities. But that doesn't mean anything. I..." Ichigo continued before getting cut off.

"Before you explain all of the principles of your Shinigamis power, do all of you have a strong, extremely dark magical aura coming from your bodies?" Makarov asked.

"Dark? Magic? This isn't magic. Is that what you guys use? Wow, I never imagined a place where people could use magic! But no, Shinigamis originally are in soul form, and all things that have a soul have something called reiryoku. Reiryoku is basically the fuel to all your abilities. There is also something else called reiatsu. The difference in these two are simple, reiatsu is the amount of force you exert, which is probably what you felt earlier and now. And reiryoku is how much you have inside you. So in turn, the more reiryoku you have, the more potential you have to releasing reiatsu."

"So do you really have that much of this reiryoku?! Is this a common thing for a Shinigami? I can barely breathe right now when I'm near you." Lucy asked in amazement, but quietly due to her lungs and shoulders being forced on. The same went with the rest.

"Oh, sorry about that. I try as much as I can to suppress it as much as possible, but it's impossible to completely hold it in. People usually who can't handle others reaitsu can get used to it over time." Ichigo said to Lucy with a reassuring tone causing her to become visibly nervous.

"No! No, it's nothing! You don't have to worry about me!" Lucy said blushing from him talking to her in a apologetic manner.

"Oh, Mira. You're back. Did you finish up with Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu. She will be fine. But she will have to stay in bed for a month for her shoulders to get back to how they used to be. And the burns will be okay in couple weeks time."

"She is a man! There is no way she would let her injuries get in her way!" Elfman barked out.

"Uhm, I don't think that Erza would be you know... a man?" Lucy said.

"That's good to hear. I just want to say how sorry I am to do that. I'll remind you again that I will do whatever I can to help her get back to her feet as a way of repaying you. Heck, I'm the one who did it, Shouldn't I be the one doing all the work?" Ichigo said.

"There's no need. Erza was hasty for attacking someone who she had no knowledge of and got herself hurt. But you can still help out." Makarov said.

"Okay, then. So, Mira. Do you want me to tell you what we've discussed so far?" Ichigo asked.

"No, thank you that's okay. I overheard everything from inside."

"Oh, I see. So, Where was I?"

"You were at how much of this reiryoku/reiatsu do most Shinigamis have." Replied the white haired girl.

"Right. uhm, so we have a division system from where I come from, and there are 13 of these divisions. Each of the divisions has a captain who is the strongest and is one who is in charge of that division. The strongest of the 13 is the captain of the first division and that person is actually not called the captain, but the Captain-Commander. These captains basically overlook every action that the Shinigami do, but there are exceptions to that. You can obviously guess that these captains have a lot of reiatsu exerted from their body's and they do. They have the most in contrast to others. After them are the Lieutenants that the captains choose. They are in charge of the reports regarding the division and do various tasks based on the captain. However, they are not always the strongest in the division after the captain, they only have the most authority after the captain. After them are the Seats. They go from the 3rd seat to however many members there are. You can guess that the 1st seat is the captain and the 2nd, the Lieutenant. And these are the ones who usually are ordered in strength."

"So, where would you be?" Asked Gray. The others also wondered as well after listening to his explanation of his ranking system.

"I am not in any division, but that is a whole other story." Ichigo replied. "I could maybe tell you about that later, but who know? I will probably gone by then."

"Then, how strong are the captains compared to yourself?" Gray asked.

"Well, I wouldn't compare them with myself, but compared to your master here, from what I can tell right now from the amount of this 'magical aura' he's releasing, at his strongest he still wouldn't be as strong as the average captain." From that, everyone who are at the table had their jaws drop from hearing that. Especially Makarov.

"Woah. Now they are real men alright." Elfman said to himself.

"Really?! They are that strong?! But isn't Master one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Bisca asked.

"That still doesn't explain that if all shinigamis reiatsu have this evilness to it. You can't say you are the good guy and have this sort of aura emitting from you. That is what's been bothering me this whole time." Makarov cut off trying to get away from that subject.

"Yes, that's right. Mira had me put runes around you while you were unconscious because you had quite a dark force coming from you. It even took me a lot longer with more effort than usual to get the runes around you. I just couldn't breathe." Levy said to Ichigo who kind of put his head down. He knew that they were talking about Zangetsu because he was originally a hollow. Even if he was now a good guy who no longer wants to take over Ichigo's mind and body, the fact that he is a hollow still means he has that same reiatsu any other hollow would, only even more potent.

"If you want to know that then we'll go to one of the jobs of the Shinigami. The first one I said a few minutes ago was that they send dead souls who are bound to the human soul somewhere else."

"Wait, what? Send the dead souls somewhere else?" Cana asked finally speaking up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah. Often times human souls stay in the human world after they die, so we have to send them to a place called Soul Society. That's pretty much how heaven would be to normal people. Soul Society is also where all the divisions that I was talking about are located, but in a certain part of Soul Society."

"Souls? Really? Do you mean like ghosts?" Levy questioned curiously.

"Ghosts? Oh, I really don't like ghosts. I'm always scared of there being ghosts in my house because I hear noises, but luckily it's always Natsu who always sneaks in without permission." Lucy muttered out causing Natsu and Happy to grin a little at what he does.

"Yes, but they are actually just souls in general. Ghosts are usually variations of souls made in myths and stories." Ichigo corrected. "The reason why we must send them to Soul Society is because while in the human world, all souls will eventually turn into monsters. And we have to stop that. Now wait. I know you're going to ask how and why that happens, but that's not really important right now. so don't ask anyway, I will only tell about the monsters themselves." Ichigo said, stopping Levy from obviously asking.

"These monsters are called hollows, who are mindless and have no distinction between anything that just want to eat other souls to quench their hunger, turning those eaten souls into hollows as well. They don't have the same consciousness as they did when they were normal souls either. They just want to eat and never stop. They're somewhat like zombies, but not exactly though. The two distinct feature that every hollow has is a hole in the middle of their chests, representing the fact that they don't have a heart of where the soul would be. The other thing is a white mask that is usually in the form of some sort of skull."

"Oh, I see. So they just eat these souls for food?" Asked Levy.

"Pretty much."

"How do people live with these hollows roaming around, then?"

"They just do. Normal people cannot see hollows as they can't with souls. Hollows can't take the souls out of living flesh, so they mostly leave normal people alone."

"And how is this related to you?" Makarov broke in after being silent for quite some time.

"Oh, well I have a hollow inside me." Ichigo said quickly. He had said it simply and fast because this was the thing that he didn't want to get into detail with. He was definitely accepting that a hollow is his Zanpakuto and was okay with that, but it still wasn't something that he would like to show and tell to anyone. Especially in front of strangers that he barely knows.

"You have one of these... uhm hollows inside you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. He won't go berserk or anything like that at all if you were wondering."

"How can you guarantee that?" Makarov asked.

"You can trust me gramps, he's been with me for long as i've been a shinigami."

"Well, anyway. Now let's hear about you guys. What are you guys and where am I?" Ichigo said. He thought that he had said way too much about Soul Society and they now knew more than they should and decided to cut it off right there. What Ichigo wanted to know is why they have never seen a Shinigami before if they could see him now. Also the fact that he's been here for a while and never felt the presence of a hollow.

"Mira, can you bring a map to show him to see if he can recognize the land?." Makarov asked. She got up and went behind the counter of the bar to pull out a map from the shelf underneath and placed it on the table near Ichigo.

"Do you know any of these places?"

"Is this a map of Europe?" Ichigo asked. The map of Earthland looked quite similar to Europe but still vastly different.

"Europe? What's that?" Lucy asked. She scooted closer to Ichigo with the excuse that she wanted to see the map more clearly.

"Nevermind that. But don't you like have a map of the whole world? So I can show you where Japan is."

"What are you talking about? This is the map of the world. Look here where it says Fiore. That's where we are right now. In the city of Magnolia" Makarov said.

"What? What are you saying? This isn't the map of the world, this is only like one continent." Ichigo said thinking he really did end up somewhere else besides Earth." You aren't messing with me, now are you? Where's the US? and Asia and all the other continents?This is clearly not the same Earth that I know of." Ichigo got angry pretty quickly than he is known for and started to sweat and his blood pressure raised as his heartbeat did. He tried putting all this together, realizing how serious this situation could be.

"Okay let me think this through. First, there are normal human here who have powers and clearly have the ability to see things in soul form but have never heard of Shinigamis and never seen hollows before. Second, the houses and building here look like they're clearly not from the modern era, much less the clothes they wear. And third, the map they showed me is completely different from how Earth looks like. Did I somehow get teleported somewhere? Wait! The last thing that happened to me before I ended up here was a really strong warped vortex in Hueco Mundo sucking me in after I did Mugetsu. Now that I think about it, I was trying as hard as I can to get away from it, but it just rendered all my movements useless. Was that the cause of me being here? Did I really get transported to like, another world?" Ichigo thought many things as he grew more and more worried.

"H-Hey... C-alm down." Ichigo came out of his trance to hear a raspy voice. He saw everyone was struggling to pick their heads off the table as he heard Cana. Ichigo had had gotten frustrated from what he thought about and that started to rile his reiatsu up a little without noticing and it made everyone fall to his reiatsu's mercy. However, Makarov was the only one who was able to keep his shoulders up, albeit with struggle.

"Oh! Sorry, guys I didn't know I was doing that. It's not easy trying to hold it in all the time, so I kind of raised it by accident."

"Damn. Just when I was getting used to your pressure." Gray muttered.

"That really is a troublesome thing you have, you know. Even if it means you are really powerful." Bisca added.

"Urgh. Hot guys really are repelling, aren't they?" Lucy thought. She struggled to get up as well and started to worry. She was worried that she woudn't be able to get close to him without nearly choking all the time. She was going to have to figure something out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Natsu asked seeing Ichigo walk some distances away from the table to an open area in the middle of the hall.

"Everyone, stay where you are. Don't move." Ichigo said.

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of opening a Senkaimon before? I worried over myself when I could just open the gate to go to Soul Society, then from there to the human world." Ichigo thought as he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu, unraveling the criss-crossed bandaging.

"What are you doing?" Asked Makarov seeing the giant blade. Ichigo focused a little reiatsu to the tip of the blade and stabbed the air holding it sideways with the blade perpendicular to him, then turned it 90 degrees to the right to open the Senkaimon.

"Okay. That should do it." Ichigo said waiting... but there was nothing. "Huh? What happened?" He tried again, but still nothing.

"What is he trying to do? He's just hitting the air. He's not drunk now is he? There was some beer missing from my barrel earlier you know?" Cana asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. Maybe he's retarded." Natsu said.

"Whatever it is he seems to be getting pretty angry. We should get back incase we start to choke again." Elfman said.

"What the hell!? Why won't it open!? Dammit!" Ichigo yelled out. "Okay. If the Senkaimon won't open, then let me try the Garganta. Oh please god let this open." Ichigo started to get really worried then motioned his fingers to open the Garganta. Still that didn't open either. He tried it again and again, numerous times to no prevail. He was clearly worried and frustrated. "What is happening?! Why isn't anything opening? How will I get back then?"

"Uhm, excuse me. What exactly are you trying to do?" Levy asked from a distance.

"I think I may have ended up in a different dimension. I'm trying to open a gate that should allow me to travel through dimensions, but it just won't work!" He answered back worried.

"You can do that?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently not!" Ichigo said making Lucy jump from him yelling.

"A different dimension? Hmm, that sounds like a fitting reason. Though he is obviously not from Edolas. But how many other dimensions could there be then? The other thing is that he is able to open dimensional gates? These shinigamis have quite a vast amount of abilities it seems." Makarov muttered to himself.

"A-am I really stuck here? What will I do? There has to be a way to get back. There has to be." Ichigo hopelessly said to himself. "Maybe I could find someone who can help me. There has to be someone who knows something about traveling through dimensions here." He thought.

"Hey, do you guys know if there is anyone that can help open dimensional gates?" Ichigo asked.

"No, well yes but not really." Makarov said.

"What do you mean? Can you or can you not get that person to me? Or do I have to go there?"

"We do know someone who can open portals through dimensions, but it's impossible to reach him. He himself is currently in another dimension and we have no way of contacting him. I'm sorry, but I can't help you on that" Makarov said talking about Mystogan.

The day began to shift into the evening, leaving an orange hue to the sky speckled with clouds.

Ichigo sat down on the nearest chair to him with his elbows on his knees, his long orange hair hanging down to his nose and began to think. "How will I get back now? What will I do here?" He then began to think back to where he was in the white desert. "What was that thing in Hueco Mundo? It didn't seem natural occurring as it appeared right on the slash of Mugetsu. Did someone do this, so that they could get rid of me somehow? Who would want to send me somewhere else? I hope that by now, Urahara-san is trying to do something along with that Kurotsuchi to find where I am so I can return. There is no way they did not detect the warp in the space in Research and Development. They have been monitoring Hueco Mundo ever since I've been going there to train. I really hope that if someone did send me here, my friends will be okay if they are attacking them. If this is all true, then I have to get back there as soon as possible. I can't do anything here." Ichigo realized that if someone did do this, then everything he has been training for was all useless. He did it to protect his friends and family in the first place. And now no one will be there to protect them.

"But I will remind you that you must learn to trust your friends and family, and not do everything on your own. They too are training for you, so that they never have to put a burden on your shoulders..."

" Huh? Oh,.. that's right. I'd forgotten about that." Ichigo remembered what Urahara said to him. "I will have to trust them then. Or else all of their efforts will be gone to waste. If I can't return there, then I will wait for them. I will trust them." Ichigo thought about all of his friend including: Chad, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, and all the people who he knows in Soul Society. Even his sisters who he loved so much that he would do anything for them along with their father. He then tried pushing the thought of someone doing this away and thought that this could have been even naturally occurring or an accident. With that thought, he returned to his placid state. "I wonder what they are doing right now. I've been told that I have been here for over a week now."

"Uhm, are you okay? You've been kind of siting there for a while" Lucy asked nervously as she approached him.

"Yeah. Uhm hey, we didn't finish your guy's explanation. You know the one about what you guy's are." Ichigo said to everyone there trying to change his train of thought. "We should continue."

"Very well then." Makarov said. Ichigo returned to the same table earlier with Lucy behind him.

"Woah. Now that I'm up close to him while he's standing, he's really tall. He's even looks taller than Laxus. Hmm... I wonder how big his-No! What am I thinking? I'm not that type of person! Oh, these kind of thoughts are really hard to control!" Lucy thought with growing blush marks.

"Before we start, why don't you tell everyone your name?" Mira said.

"Oh yeah. I don't even know his name yet! How do you like a guy and not even know his name?" Lucy thought.

"Oh right, you guys don't even know my name yet. Well I'm..."

"I have returned!" A loud voice sounded out from the gate being kicked through.

"Huh?"

"Gajeel! You're back!" Levy yelled excitedly, running over to him.

"Levy! Why did you make us go with him?" Two synchronized, moaned voices came out from behind Gajeel.

"Welcome back Jet, Droy! Did you have fun with Gajeel?"

"No! It was torture with him! He made us run for miles and miles to catch the creature! But it turned out that we were running around the village in circles before we even realized!" They cried out.

"Stop crying, you wimps! It was nothing!" Gajeel ordered.

"Gajeel!" Natsu yelled.

"Come on, Gajeel. Why don't you join us on the table?" Levy asked.

"Okay, but let me first get so-Urrgh! What is this!?" Gajeel froze in place and coughed at the obvious person we know who was causing him troubled breathing and standing.

"Oh! That's from that person over there. You'll get used to it over time." Levy said, who she wasn't even used to it yet.

"Him?" He looked over to the tall, orange haired shinigami. "He's doing this!? Who is he? It doesn't matter. I had a boring mission with these two idiots and I want to have fun. If he's strong I want to fight him!" Gajeel yelled turning his arm into a pillar of extending iron and shot it toward Ichigo.

"Oh, here we go again." Ichigo groaned and just caught the flat front end.

"HEY! Gajeel, leave him alone! He's my opponent! You can fight him after I beat him!" Natsu yelled at him angrily.

"Stop!" Ichigo yelled crushing the pillar in his hand and swinging Gajeel into Natsu. "You both will be quiet from now on, understand?" Ichigo ordered, but they only let out groans as response.

"Why did you swing him into me?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Well, you deserved it." Lucy broke in. "Now come on and sit down already, will you?"

Gajeel and Natsu trotted their way back to the table and sat down with annoyed faces.

"Now before we were interrupted, you were introducing yourself." Bisca said.

"Right. So my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a twenty-year-old college student with plenty of bills to pay. I'm sure you guys are to introduce yourselves to me now? I've already met Mira and uhmm Maka- something here already."

"Makarov." He corrected.

"I'm Bisca." Alzack. Romeo. Natsu! Gray. Cana. Elfman. Levy. Gajeel. Bickslow. Evergreen. Fried. And I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Everyone introduced themselves and said something about themselves for a couple of minutes.

"Hey! What about me? You guys skipped over me!"

"Huh! Is that cat talking?"

"Aye! I'm Happy! And I love fish! Do you have fish?" "And I'm Lily." Happy appeared later on since he is too short to be seen and Lily had just arrived with Gajeel.

"There's another one?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yes. These are the exceeds. They too are from another world like you." Mira said.  
"Now that everyone knows each other, I will tell you what we are." Makrov began clearing his throat. "We are the proud and strong mages of Fairy Tail! As you have seen, we are people that have magical abilities that use them to go on various adventurous jobs across the country to make a living. Guild members go to that board over there and pick a flyer off the wall, and do the job as requested for a reward. Might I also add that we are one of the strongest, most successful guilds around!"

"One of? You mean there's more?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. This means that there are good, allied guild that we rival, and even bad ones that we call dark guilds who are not official guilds. In the end, we wish to cleanse those guilds from Earthland as they are mages who do the opposite jobs of what we do." Makarov said.

"Guilds are also places where you can hang out and have fun with your friends!" Mira added.

"So you're saying is that in these guilds, where people join I presume, come here to either goof off with their friends, or go on jobs across the country for a living?"

"In a nutshell, yes that's the basic of it."

"What kind of jobs are there? Is it like doing work for people as in labor, or...?"

"Yes, we work for people who send out requests to guilds that need help in various things. It can be from helping an old lady with her chores several times a week to fighting monsters that wreck havoc in towns. However, guild members cannot pick out any job they want. They need to get an approval from me to see if that person is fitting to do the job."

"I guess some people do jobs that are too dangerous for them?"

"Yes, that's right. Some people can be idiots at times." Makarov said turning his head toward Natsu who was goofing off with Gray.

"Guilds too have a ranking system. Every year we hold tests at a location to see whether members can be something called and S-class mage or not. These S-class mages are the strongest of the guild and get to do jobs that are posted up there." He said pointing to the second floor. "Of course those jobs are extremely difficult and dangerous, but the upside to it is that you can get paid millions of jewels at a time. And the rule here is that normal mages are not allowed to go up there."

"Jewels, huh? Now I really feel like I'm in some medieval place. I wouldn't have guessed that you guys use rocks as the currency" Ichigo said.

"Oh no, we don't use actual jewels, we use paper money but we just call it jewels. That would be an absurd amount to carry around with their weight. Did you have something else from where you came?" Lucy asked.

"No, we use paper money as well. But money was worth different amounts in different places. Like in my country about 100 was worth one in another country. There are country's that pay in even millions for everyday things. But it was all proportioned out, so it was okay."

"Millions at a time for everyday items? Where's the value in that?" Bisca asked.

"Oh, you have no idea. People would go crazy over these pieces of papers. At times, it even ruins people lives because of it. I guess because where I come from, the world is a lot more advanced so there is a more complex system for money there than it is here." Ichigo answered back. "I kind of don't want to get into the topic of money right now because it can be complicated on certain things, if you don't mind."

"No, that's alright."

"As I was saying. There are even jobs that are harder than the ones that the S-class normally do." Makarov continued. "After the S-class jobs, there are the SS-class. You can obviously guess that these ones can be even harder by multiples compared the regular S-class ones. And from here on out, the jobs get even so much more difficult that they have been available for over tens of years and no one does them. They are called the ten-year-jobs. Only few out of the many guilds here actually do them with success, and are even forbidden to some that want to do them. Similar to this, there is also the 100-year-jobs. This is pretty much the same as the ten-year ones, albeit with no one doing it for over a 100 years. Only one mage in Fairy Tail, and that being the strongest one here has gone to one, and came back with failure but left behind and arm and leg." Makarov explained the system of the jobs as Ichigo listened.

"Woah. These jobs can get complicated at times, huh?" Ichigo said. "So could you be able to go on 100-year-jobs?"

"I have gone on very few in my prime. Less than three actually, but I found that those jobs were not the best as I was always on the edge of death doing those. Anyway, they are very rare to come across. You don't even find many ten-year ones either."

"I see." Ichigo replied.

"Well, Ichigo. There you go, that's what we are and what we do. There are good and bad mages and easy and difficult jobs to do. That's pretty much it." Makarov said boisterously. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Not everyone in the world has magical abilities. That's why there are guilds for people who do have them to come to." He added.

"Is that so? And the people who don't have powers are okay with living with people who do?" Ichigo asked.

"Very much so. If it wasn't for people without powers, we would have no purpose of building guilds and doing jobs for others in the first place. We all depend on each other." Mirajane cut in.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy yelled out.

"Huh? What happened?" He groaned out enervated.

"You fell asleep during the explanation, dumbass." Gray said to him. He was expecting an attack from Natsu after the insult but to his surprise, there was none.

"Gray, you're naked again." Lucy then said to him without surprise.

"Wh-what!? I didn't even...!" Gray cried out.

...

Act 1: Scene 5

The night sky eventually fell over, pulling a full moon along that watched over the city looking between the mountains while the guild returned to it normal rowdy state after a couple of more minutes of explaining things to Ichigo of how things worked in this world. Ichigo had to dodge a couple of people here and there that assailed him for revenge from todays afternoon and tried to explain the situation to them. Ichigo sat on the bench near the back of the hall and has his reiatsu riled up so no one would attempt to confront him anymore. He had been thinking of what would happen now that he had to stay here until maybe Urahara worked to figure out what happened. "Ehh, he'll figure it out. There's no way that creep scientist Kurotsuchi-san along with Urahara-san can't figure out a way to open a way into this world. I know someway or another, they'll do it eventually. Or at least I hope they will. I hope I can get back soon, I'm already starting to miss Yuzu and Karin. Before I ended up here, I promised them that I'd take them to the mall after I got back from college but it seems that won't be happening now. Urrgh this really is troublesome, isn't it?" Ichigo sighed out getting tired.

"Uhm, hi there."

"Huh? Oh it's you Lucy." Ichigo lowered his reiatsu. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering that uhm where you were going to go when the guild closes in about two hours?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, I... don't know, I didn't think about that." He said. "Maybe I can ask gramps if I can stay here for the night. Or at least until I figure something out."

"Why don't you stay at my house!?" Lucy said out loud but then covered her mouth. Her heart started to beat at the speed of a two stroke engine. "That was so stupid! I could've been more subtle but I just blurted it out instead. He'll probably think that I'm weird now. He's not just going to stay over at some girls house! Ohh, what am I going to do?" She thought in stress, sweating down her forehead.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to bother anyone, you know? I'm sure I can work something out with gramps." He said breaking her thought.

"N-no, i-t's okay. I-I mean I can't j-just leave you h-here." She started stuttering to make out words completely.

"Are you okay? You seem a little red."

"N-no! T-that just happens to me s-sometimes. Allergies, you know?" *Fakes a sneeze*

"Allergies, huh? Well you should get some antihistamines then. They should help out."

"What are antihistamines?" She asked the first time hearing of that.

"Some people's bodies are allergic to pollen, dust, and other things. These allergens bind to what are called mast cells. That causes them produce histamines, which in turn speeds up the flow of blood and the production of mucus in the respiratory system causing high blood pressure, sneezing, watery eyes, and you know the usual stuff. And antihistamines basically prevents the production of histamines."

"Woah, how do you know all this? I have never heard of these things before." Lucy said to her surprise. "He's even smart too? What more could he have?" She thought.

"Well, I am learning to become a doctor of medicine, so I kind of have to know these things." He said. "Well, I'm just about ready to go now. It's really annoying being in a loud place, where you have to constantly dodge things flying at you." Ichigo yawned out loud.

"O-oh yeah, we should get going, then!" She replied excitedly and nervously. "Oh my god. I can't believe I actually did it. I didn't think that he would be that easy going. I guess I didn't have to practice over how I was going to ask him. The good thing though is that I stayed close to him for quite some time, so my breathing can become normal when I would talk to him. Or else I would never be able to approach him." She thought relieving herself.

Ichigo stood up to his towering height next to Lucy, who only reached to his lower chest. They made there way to the gates with Ichigo following Lucy.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

AN:

And here's the third chapter of my story so far. I hope you enjoy it as any author would want their readers to and do the usual favoriting, following, and reviewing, for I would like to see your opinions on this. One question I have is should I go a little easy on the whole reiatsu thing with Ichigo? I felt that I kind of overdid it with people not being able to get close to him at all while writing this. I also try to keep them in character as much as possible, so if I start to go off a little, I would appreciate a warning. Future chapters might be up quite late this time, since I plan on taking a little break, writing a whole lot, and splitting them into separate chapters. But who knows what will happen? I might change my mind.

Until next time!


	4. A Little Exploration

Like everyone else, I'll do it too. I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.

Act 1: Scene 5 Continuing

"Hey, where are you two going? Come on! Join the fun!" Natsu yelled out with his foot on the victim he just knocked out, hands blazing. "You have to join the fight! You too Lucy!" He hooted.

"Don't look away from me, you bastard! Ice Make Lance!" Natsu was instantly blown away from the rods of sharp ice, disappearing from the two's sight.

"Hey, hey what are you doing? Is it really okay for you to just do that to someone?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry. We do it all the time. Besides, didn't you pretty much destroy him yourself when you first saw him?" Gray asked back.

"Yeah, that's true. I did kind of punch him quite hard; I guess I didn't really expect someone to be flying at me out of nowhere."

"Heh, that's fine by me. As long as he gets hurt, I'm okay with it." Gray said positioning himself to charge again. He ran toward Natsu to continue his fight, leaving Ichigo and Lucy.

"Well, at least he didn't try to fight me this time." Ichigo said relieved.

"Yeah. Good thing Gray is more level headed than Natsu, so you don't have to worry about him too much. He mainly likes to attack Natsu, and the same is with Natsu attacking Gray but he'll still attack anyone open for a fight." Lucy said.

"Geehee." A certain giggle came from the back. "So this is where you were. We still haven't settled our fight, you know. I skipped my night performance just for you." Gajeel presented himself, walking closer behind Ichigo with his hands ready to engage.

"Now it's Gajeel, huh? You guys can really be a pester." Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge him and decided to just settle it anyway. "Well, I could just Shunpo away from him and come back for Lucy, but I have been sitting in the back for a couple of hours now and I think I should loosen up a little. Anyways, I don't think that he's going to stop confronting me so I should just do it." He thought.

"That's right. Last time we didn't have a proper fight and I want to finish this." Gajeel said.

"Alright, alright. This time I'll do it." Ichigo paused a moment. "But here's the deal. For the fight, you only have to force me to take my sword out. If you can do that, then you win and I'll fight you whenever you want. If you can't, you leave me alone. Got it?" He proposed to him.

"You make it sound as if it would be impossible for me to defeat you with your sword." Gajeel boasted back. "I'll show you how much you will regret that! Tetsuyruuken!" Gajeel yelled out, transforming his right arm into a large, dark metallic, double edged blade with spikes protruding around it.

"That's interesting. You use something similar to sword to force mine out. Let's see if that works out." Ichigo said.

"AARGH!" Gajeel instantly shot himself forward, swinging his weapon downward so hard that it would make slight shockwaves from impacting something on par. And it did. But not to something that anyone would expect.

"What? You caught it? You blocked my attack by just catching it?" Gajeel said in astonishment.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Lucy called out but to her surprise, he was completely fine.

"You're a tough son of a bitch! I like that! What is your skin made out of anyway?"

"Nothing. Believe it or not, it's just my skin. So, now what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked as if he was being taunted.

"Your sword can't pierce me so that's not the best way to go. I remember you can turn your arm into an extending pillar, but that didn't do much either, now did it?"

"You're getting cocky, you know?" Gajeel smirked, then the protruding spike on his Tetsuryuuken started to spin violently, turning it into a deadly chainsaw. The sound of it was quite piercing due to the incredible speed it was spinning at. "Try blocking this and it will shred through you!" He charged again, swinging with the same hard force as before.

"Woah. That's kinda cool. It reminds me of that movie Evil Dead I saw years ago." He said. Ichigo this time didn't use his hand to catch it, since it isn't the best thing to catch something that's spinning, but used his arm instead. Gajeel clashed to his forearm and pushed on, somewhat blinded by the spark flying from the source of the contact.

"I can actually feel that." Ichigo thought. "Even that red haired girl's attack didn't really make me feel it as much as this." Though Ichigo felt it, the spinning Tetsuryuuken still wasn't enough to cut through his mighty Hierro. Urahara said that it could be even rivaled to the fifth Espadas Hierro, who self proclaimed that his was the strongest. But who knows if that's true?

"My Iron Dragon's Sword can cut through anything!" He claimed out.

"Gajeel! Don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" A voice of a blue haired girl came from behind.

"Don't come close, Levy. He still not done yet." Gajeel said. "What is this? His arm is completely fine. It's like it won't even budge." He then thought and pushed harder and harder. "URGH!" Gajeel groaned out to a pain in his stomach that he did not expect.

"Eh? What are you doing?!"

"No time to explain, come on." Ichigo said to Lucy who squealed out as he grabbed her to Shunpo away from the guild after kicking Gajeel in the stomach.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Levy asked seeing the two disappear from her sights.

"That bastard. Did he kick me just so he could run away?" Gajeel said annoyed from his actions.

"What's going on? I thought I saw sparks coming from here." A deep voice came from an unusually shaped black cat who was standing on his hind legs. The black cat then jumped on the table next to Gajeel.

"Nothing. I was just having fun." Gajeel said back still miffed at his recent opponent's escape.

"Gajeel. Was that what I think I saw?" Makarov was the next one to appear. He wouldn't come asking about anyone's battle since it is a usual thing and they're just having fun, but he came because he was certainly interested in the newcomers abilities.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked slightly puzzled.

"Am I wrong to say that he blocked your Tetsuryuuken with his arm with no effect to it?"

"Yeah. He did. I asked how he did it, but he said that it was just his skin."

"I see. So it was true. I heard about the battle with Erza and how he came out of her Blumenblatt unscathed." Makarov said putting his small arm to his rough chin to scratch it.

"Yes! I saw that." Macao blurted out. "At first it obviously seemed that it would be just some repelling magic used to block her barrage of swords but I'm starting to think that's not true."

"Yes. He's certainly someone that you don't want to anger. I think it's safe to say that he has much more up his sleeve if he can do many tricks without that giant sword of his." He said. "Everyone!" Makarov yelled out, pausing their current events and bringing their attention to him. "You may have seen a new person appear in the guild today. Though he seems to be a good person and as much as this doesn't suit me to do this, I ask everyone to be wary of his actions. I need you people to see if he can be trusted or not. Everyone has more than likely felt his crushing, dark aura coming from his vicinity and that is the most important reason why we must be careful of him. We cannot allow to let a stranger in with hospitality, to only be ever betrayed by him in hopes of destroying us."

Makarov announced throughout the guild where everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"By the way. I'm going to a council meeting in the morning, so don't destroy the guild!" He added out of nowhere.

"But Master, you don't have any council meeting scheduled for this week." Mirajane came out the crowd and said in confusion.

"Apparently I do now. This one won't be long so I'll be back by tomorrow night."

Somewhere in Magnolia

"Eh, wha- where?" Lucy exclaimed to see she was surrounded by the towns boisterous noise, lights and people. "How did I get here?"

"Sorry if I startled you, but I wanted us to get out of there. I guess this is somewhere in the middle of town? I only traveled about a couple hundred meters before stopping." Ichigo told Lucy. Ichigo was surprised to see how many festivities had gone around him. To him the whole place seemed like a market of sorts. He looked around a little more and saw that multiple people were walking around others in an awkward manner. There was a peculiar man who is wearing a loud attire with a basket surrounding his hips, supported by straps hung to his shoulders going around people waving something in his hand. "Looks like he's trying to sell stuff for a living by going out and advertising it himself. It's kind of sad to see how people have to dress up like that in order to support their lives. I'm glad that there aren't people who have to do that anymore as much as they used too. I can clearly see it in his eyes that this is not a new thing that he has to do." Ichigo thought sympathetically, watching him dance around the civilians like a monkey.

"Uhm, yeah. I think we're in the Buyers-and-Sellers area." Lucy called out.

"Buyers-and-Sellers?"

"Yes. People come here to advertise their products as well as buy things. Usually the people here aren't the most high class, so they have to come here to get the most they can" Lucy said with the simple explanation.

"I thought so about the type of people here. Well, anyway I kind of left the guild because I wanted some peace and quiet and sadly this place is not what I was really hoping for." Ichigo said groaning to see this place was not the calm environment he was anticipating for. "Is there anywhere quieter around here?"

"We should head to my house then, seeing as I did offer you a place to stay." Lucy spoke a little nervous.

"Yeah, we should. I want to thank you again for the place and just so you know, I won't bother you at all while I'm there."

"No, no. It's okay! You don't have to be so formal and all. It's my pleasure." She replied skittishly.

"Now who's being formal?" Ichigo retorted.

"Let's head this way. Luckily my house isn't too far away so we'll make it in ten minutes." The two continued along the way, passing many sorts of sights throughout the town. The sky was wide open, amidst the exception of a few countable clouds, glistening with countless celestial bodies. Lucy noticed how Ichigo had the attention of his head pointing to the sky.

"You can see the stars clearly from here. Where I come from, there is usually so much light in the city that it blocks your vision of the sky." Ichigo said in slight awe admiring the infinite azure.

"What do you mean? You couldn't see the sky before?"

"Of course I could. It's just that no one could really see the stars, because of the city's luminous lights overpowering the sky's." With that, the pair were mostly quiet for the time being as they marched on. After a couple of minutes of Ichigo following Lucy, she started to contemplate about the mystery of a man walking next to her.

"Hmm. I think I should slow down a bit with him. I barely know him, so how could I just immediately invite him into my home after knowing him for hardly seven hours? Come on Lucy, you've never had this sort of attraction to any guy before. How could this happen now? Did I make a wrong decision? He even has a noticeable dark feeling coming from him. That's more than enough reason to be careful of him. Hopefully when he said that there is one of those hollow things in him, it happened to him without his voluntary choice. I feel bad saying that but if that's true, then he won't be an actual bad guy but a person who's trying to suppress that monster in him." Lucy started to doubt his words because of the fact that there is a risk of him doing something bad all due to him having one of those monsters inside him. She remembered back to where everyone was at the table in the evening and Ichigo had explained more of the berserk nature of them. She didn't understand how he could be so open about him saying that there's a potential danger inside him.

"Hey, Lucy. How far are we now?"

"It's just ahead across the river there. Hehe, it's funny how the streets name is Strawberry and your name is Ichigo." She giggled at that noticing the meanings of both. But Ichigo then grew a scowl on his face from the old joke. "Well, here we are. Come on in." She said getting her keys out to unlock the door. Ichigo looked over to her hip from the shine coming from it and noticed the many other keys that were there as well.

"That's a lot of keys you have there." He said.

"Oh. These are my celestial spirit keys! Why don't I tell you about them inside?" Lucy said excitedly entering her home. "And here we are. There's not much to it but this is all I really need. Come on, let me show you your room." She climbed up the stairs with Ichigo in rear, walked down the hall and went over to the door across from her room and opened it wide. "This is the guest room. Hehe, as you can see, I kind of made this into my collection room for my stuff." She chuckled lightly and went inside to start recollecting her stuff.

"Uhm, yeah. That sure is a lot of stuff you have there." Ichigo said lightly. Lucy went back and forth from her own room a couple times to gather up her things until there was close to none left in the guest.

"This should do it. The bathroom is out here in the hallway and the kitchen is downstairs so feel free to help yourself. And if you need anything, you can obviously just ask." She said blithely.

"I'm sure I don't need much anyway, but thanks for the hospitality. I appreciate it." Ichigo looked to her and made a warm smile on his face eliciting the blonde to blush. "You did say you were going to tell me about your keys. I suppose they have to do something with your abilities?"

"Oh, yes! They do. I'm a mage who uses holder magic. You heard about that before so I won't explain what it is. I use these keys to open celestial gates to summon spirits and these spirits are beings that have various abilities and powers to do many things. Some can even be used to do regular everyday stuff and not just battle like chores. A celestial mage is noted by how many units they own, which means the more keys you have, the more powerful and efficient you are with them. But the thing is that keys are usually difficult to find as they are rare and not very popular, which can be a bummer at times but I already have 15 keys so it's not a problem. So that's really all there is too it, I mean it's not that complicated." Lucy rambled on briefly as she likes explaining her abilities to people.

"Calling spirits with keys, huh? I think I can relate to that. You mages here sure do have a lot of different types of magic. I barely know any, so I couldn't say which one I'd like" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean you can relate to calling spirits? You can do something like that?" Lucy asked as her ear opened up to those words.

"I didn't say that, I said I could relate to it. That could mean anything. Anyways, it's something quite fundamentally different from what you do, so don't worry about it." He said then let out a large yawn and scruffed his long hair.

"You seem tired. I guess I should leave you be then since we've been talking a while on the doorway and it's getting late. Good night!" Lucy did a farewell as did Ichigo after talking a little more and they returned to their respective rooms. Ichigo closed the door, took his zanpakutou and the red rosary-like strap that held it to his back and placed it leaning against the wall that was covered in a pink wallpaper that had large circles colored a darker shade of pink. Ichigo took off his straw woven waraji along with the white tabi socks and he fell freely to the bed in blue sheets and let out a loud groan.

"Uurggh. This was really a long day. I'm already starting to not kind of like this place. It's just weird and slightly depressing and everything is so different and old school. I really hope this isn't going to be too much a problem for Urahara-san to find me and get me back. I'm really tired as well, I'll just go to sleep I guess. I'm just worrying too much." Ichigo lifted the blanket over him and loosened the sheets around him. He layed back and closed his eyes to phase into a slumber.

"Yo...King."

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Zangetsu." Ichigo replied to the familiar distorted voice that everyone loves. He then drifted to his inner world filled with endless blue skyscrapers that shot out sideways. Ichigo stepped onto one of the buildings side, on the window. In front of him was his white counterpart that was identical to Ichigo in clothes and face, yet not in personality and a teenager with an emotionless, pale face with long, black, rough hair that just touched the traps of his shoulders who was wearing a black cloak tattered on the bottom and sleeves, completed with an unworn hood and black boots that matched his outfit.

"Surprisingly you've been quiet this whole time. I'd figure you would bother me a lot throughout the day."

"I would but Tensa here told me to leave you alone since he said talking to you about the situation would make you worry even more." Zangetsu replied in his usual mocking voice.

"I see. Thanks Tensa. I'm still glad to this day that I'm not stuck with this idiot all the time." Ichigo said jokingly and faced his Quincy heritage.

"There is no need for your gratification. You know our purpose is to comfort ourselves. Which means to comfort you." The more wise but stern Tensa said.

"Hey, are you insulting me?" Zangetsu broke in."You do know that I am your zanpakutou?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So? Why did you call me now at this time?" Ichigo asked.

"No particular reason. We wanted to talk about the Final Getsuga Tenshou and what happened in Hueco Mundo." Tensa said.

"I already kind of thought that through but with you talking about things, I sound like an idiot so I guess my explanation of how I got here still isn't the best."

"You got that right idiot. And did you really come up with an explanation? From what I heard, you just kept thinking that someone else might have done it you." Zangetsu said.

"Ichigo. You thought that it didn't seem natural occurring as it appeared on the slash of Mugetsu." Tensa spoke.

"That's right." Ichigo answered.

"From what I can venture, it could be both natural and unnatural."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"That last Mugetsu was the strongest you've ever done. It can be a benign thing to say the mugetsu you did may have caused a disturbance in the bonds of matter, causing them to split which ruptured the fabric that holds the space of reality together. The effect created a warp between the two dimensions that had an incredibly strong positive force to it, which I cannot explain why. And you, being the most charged figure around due to the immeasurable amount of reiatsu circulating the surface of your body that had the strongest negative force, obviously jolted to the positive force that inevitably made you end up here." Tensa explained knowing Ichigo wouldn't understand at first.

"I didn't really catch on to what you said but one thing I do know is that the warp came to me, not the other way around."

"I think you and me both knew that he wouldn't understand right away." Zangetsu said.

"The inside of your body had so much reiryoku compressed into it, it made your body incredibly dense and made things attract to you like a magnet. The reiatsu on the outside was traveling at high speeds around your magnet-like body acting like a conductor that it produced an electrical charge. The electrical charge was negative and the warp was positive. From the standpoint of physics, negative things travel to positive things so the same applied to you and the warp. It seemed like the warp was coming to you but that was an illusion to your eyes as the space around you was changed. The reaction of this all made a huge lightning strike that it is plausible to say it destroyed a vast portion of Hueco Mundo greater than your Mugetsu did." Tensa re explained.

"Oi Tensa. I still don't think he'd still understand what you just said." Zangetsu aforementioned.

"No, I think I understand a little. So what you are saying is that the Mugetsu I did was the cause of all this?" Ichigo inquired.

"No. That is what I did not understand. The force of your attack was not near enough to do that to the fabric. There had to be something else involved with the Mugetsu that must have triggered this. That's the unnatural part." Tensa explained to Ichigo.

"I see." He said and began to think a little before speaking up again. "But now that I realize it, does this mean that in order for me to get back, the same thing has to happen again but in reverse? How will someone create something stronger than a Mugetsu to do the opposite? That would be impossible!" Ichigo said in anguish that he may really be stuck here.

"Do not be anxious. This doesn't mean that there is no other way to get back." Tensa walked up to Ichigo and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You still need to trust your friends to do what you know they've been doing the whole time you went missing. You know that they would work day and night to get you back to where you belong. Be patient. Pressuring yourself will not help in anyway." Tensa comforted Ichigo.

"That's right, king. Don't worry. You need to relax or do something yourself to fix the problem." Zangetsu added.

"Alright." He said calming down. "Hey, Tensa. How do you know so much about things like these? Like how atoms work and stuff. I don't remember as much as I did of these things I learned in high school."

"It's simple. He was with you your whole life as your subconscious. Whatever you learn, he learns it too but remembers it without ever forgetting." The loud, white man blurted.

"I see... Hey! That means that I can always just ask you for the answers on tests!" Ichigo said excitedly. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"You idiot! Even if we may be with you at all times, it doesn't mean you can access us in your human body. Right now you're still in soul form."

"Aw, dammit. I got excited there." Ichigo said in disappointment.

"It's getting late Ichigo. You should return to consciousness and sleep well. You will need it." Tensa broke in.

"Okay, Tensa. I'll be going now." Ichigo started to fade away slowly back into the bedroom.

"Hey, king! I forgot to ask. Who's the girl you're staying with!?" Zangetsu yelled out with a large, mischievous smile on his face reaching from ear to ear.

"No one of your concern! Don't get any bright ideas!" Ichigo yelled back at him. He eventually fazed back into the bed he lay in and opened his eyes for a moment then closed them anew. Ichigo eventually plunged into a lethargic state and let the bliss of the dreamworld take over him as he finally fell asleep.

Lucy was in her room with Plue, just playing around for a bit prior to going to sleep as well.

"Plue. Are you okay? You seem kind of hung down today." Lucy asked the weird white figure. Plue continues to make its usual noises but only weaker.

"Oh, of course. It's because of Ichigo, huh? I know he has a pretty suffocating aura to him but I think he's a nice guy. There's no need to worry Plue. If you get to meet him, you'll eventually like him." Lucy said to Plue who then started making even more noises in response. "Well. I think I should go to sleep now, it's quite late now. Even the townspeople are going home now." Lucy released a large yawn, prompting her to sleep in which she did a few minutes later. Plue then disappeared back into the celestial world.

Act 2: Scene 1

The dark, quiet night that called for the towns silence resumed for countable hours just before the inevitable fireball arose from the East, calling all birds to a rehearsal of natural alarm, waking the inhabitants of Magnolia hour by hour. The solar system's king was glimmering yellow, with a slight hue of orange to it as a summer sun would, growing over the ocean's blue blanket, providing a sustainable light and visibility to the farms-men miles behind the sea-port city. Ichigo had been at the sun's presentation of itself at dawn before anyone had awoken. He witnessed it all from the window of his temporary room.

"Lucy sure does have a nice view of the sunrise." He thought appreciating his view. Ichigo got up from bed, stretched and yawned as a house cat would who slept and ate all day with his hands reaching to the moderate high ceiling to the point where he could place his palms freely on it. He put on his tabi and waraji and fixed his kimono so that it fit firmly. Ichigo then walked to his large cleaver known as Zangetsu and equipped it. He was planning on heading to the guild to help out with tending to Erza's injuries but he didn't really know the way there and wasn't sure if anyone would be there this early. He wondered if he should wait for Lucy to wake up and go with her but she was taking too long. Eventually Ichigo decided to depart on his own and would just ask the people around him for directions. He stepped out of the house and walked the opposite direction of where he came from last night to get to Lucy's house, retracing his steps back to the guild.

"Hey, old man. Do you know whe- Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo tried asking a shop owner who was outside, sweeping the floor before the store opened but he ran away from seeing him. "Are you serious? Urgh. I can't even get close to them either?" Ichigo groaned out. He tried asking multiple people to no success because his reiatsu was only scaring people away as he tried to get close to them. "Now that I think about it, the same thing was happening last night. There were certainly lots of people around but they always got out of my way when I was walking with Lucy. This can be really troublesome at times." Ichigo then continued on his way, forsaking the idea he had before. Ichigo jumped up about 100 feet into the air and stood there, viewing the town landscape to see if he could recognize the quite stood out guild. "Let's see. Where could it be?... Hoh? Really? Man I really can be dull at times." He thought seeing the guild far away close to the ocean shore. "The guild was right in the middle of the town on the edge." In the center of Magnolia, there is a large church-like building being the most noticeable site in the city with a wide central street leading straight to the guild. Ichigo landed back on ground and resumed his way to the guild. He eventually made it there with the sun leaving horizon of the ocean.

"Ichigo. You're here so early?" Mira asked the man who was the first to come in the guild aside from her as she was setting up the dishes and mugs in the cupboard.

"Yeah. I said I'd come to help with the red haired girl. didn't I?" He said approaching her.

"Very well then. Let's go inside the infirmary." Mira said in an ornate tone. She finished up with the stacking and the two then walked across the large, newly cleaned hall. Ichigo was relieved someone was here so he didn't have to wait outside.

"You're here quite early as well. And this place. It's so clean compared to last night." Ichigo praised.

"Of course. I come here early in the morning, before the sun rises to clean the place up. I clean up at night too when everyone leaves but I have to lock the building down so I leave the rest for tomorrow."

"You do this everyday? That's amazing. I could never do something like that." Ichigo praised even more. Mira nodded and opened the door to see the crimson girl wrapped in bandages, sleeping composedly. Ichigo looked at her with a solemn aspect for a moment then turned to Mira. "She's been sleeping this whole time? What did you do?" He asked.

"We placed a spell on her so that she won't wake up in pain."

"I see. So what do we need to do?" He asked. "Wait a minute. I'm learning about the human body aren't I? I should clearly have an idea of what to do." He thought.

"It's time to change her bandages. Here, take these scissors and cut the bandages while I get the new ones." Mira said. Ichigo rolled up the large sleeves of his kimono and tied a knot in them to hold them up. He also took his zanpakutou off and leaned it against the wall. Instead of cutting the old bandages right away, he first walked over to the sink and washed his hands, then cut the bandages. "Looks like the bandages are stuck to the bursted blisters. I can't pull this off or it will rip more of her skin. Mira, can you get me some hot water?" He asked her as she brought the new roll. She went back and ran the water from the sink until it was warm and filled a small metal bucket. She brought it back some minutes later and placed it on the table near the bed. Ichigo filled his palms with the warm water and sprayed it evenly onto the bandages that were stuck. He left it there for a little less than a minute so that it soaked up in the dead skin then carefully peeled the bandages off. Seven minutes later he removed most of the bandages except for the ones that covered Erza's breasts and went back to the sink to wash his hands thoroughly with soap again. He came back and took the new bandages and drenched them in the warm water.

"You really know what you're doing, huh?" Mira said to her surprise at seeing Ichigo do everything needed to do so far without being told to.

"Yeah. I know the basics of treating injuries. You do know what not to do with burns right? From what I see, the most important thing to not do is don't put cold water on the burns. That will cause a burn shock and that's not the best thing to happen." He warned.

"I will definitely keep that in mind." Mira replied.

"Alright. Now can you pick her up by the underarms so that her back is propped up?" He asked in which Mira did. Ichigo took the soaking bandages out of the bucket and wrung them but left some of the warm water in there. He wrapped them around the wounds lightly until all were covered. Ichigo was then finished with the bandage change and cleaned the area around him. "That should do it. Now I should check her body temperature. Do you have a thermometer here?" He asked.

"Yes. Certainly." She simply went to the table, located on the side of the bed and pulled the drawer open which was filled with various things. She got the thermometer out and handed it to Ichigo who brought it to the sink to rinse it with hot water for a while. He took thermometer and placed it under Erza's armpit and waited.

"37.4. Thankfully you guys use the same measurements I do. It's been about a day since the burns happened and her temperature is pretty okay. It seems that there aren't any pathogens or viruses that have entered through the burns yet but we still need to be careful not to touch the burned area with anything that is dirty or that has been touched by hands or something bad may enter. Before coming in contact with her, make sure to wash your hands with soap." Ichigo explained to Mira who listened carefully. Mirajane started to think how experienced he his with many things. In battle, treating injuries, and who knows what more. She wondered how this responsible man could ever be a deceiving person that the master warned everyone of. Even if his reiatsu was naturally dark, he still had a warm feeling coming from him. For the first time to anyone here, Ichigo's presence was actually welcoming this time. Mira started to doubt her disbelief and weighed more to the other side. After the passing ten minutes, Ichigo and Mirajane finished their jobs here and went out to the hall.

"Thank you for the help so much. You really are a good doctor." Mira complimented Ichigo with a kindhearted smile.

"Don't mention it, and I wouldn't call myself a doctor yet. There will more of me coming to help later on." He said back. "Hey, now that I think about it, I still don't know her name. You mind telling me what it is?" He asked.

"Erza Scarlet." Mira answered.

Ichigo and Mira then talked for a few minutes about various things on one of the tables and Mira started to grow quite fond of Ichigo. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, it was just that he was a really nice person if you actually get to talk to him. She wanted everyone to get to see this side of him and get along with him. After talking, Ichigo got up and headed to the gates only to be opened before he got close it. A small girl who had an eye-catching blue colored hair and a smaller white cat wearing a pink and yellow sundress that looked likes it belongs to a doll dashed in. The two named Wendy and Charla felt Ichigo's reiatsu from a clear distance away from the guild and were obviously worried of who it might be.

"Who are you?" The talking white cat demanded.

"Are you an enemy?" Wendy asked who was drowning in Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Wait, wait. I'm not an enemy, I'm only visiting here for a while." Ichigo said back quickly before they could say anymore.

"Oh Wendy, Charla you're here." Mira came and greeted them. "You two weren't here yesterday."

"Yes. Charla and I went on a job yesterday and we got tired after finishing so we headed home instead." Wendy answered.

"Are you two members here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Wendy said proudly and weakly.

"Really? You seem quite young to be in a guild, specifically in this guild. I heard that this was one of the strongest guild around." He said back a little surprised.

"Don't underestimate Wendy, she- Huh!?" Charla was cut off while saying something and started to get spiked pains in her head.

"What's wrong Charla?" Wendy asked worried.

"What is this!?" Charla thought. "What is that!? It's screaming so loudly." She was getting fragments of visions filled with fire everywhere and couldn't find words to describe the thing that was screeching because she only saw it for a split second but it was ghastly nonetheless. Charla then noticed one other thing in specific that stood out. "I-it looks like a figure w-with large wings. I can't see anything at all, it's just fire everywhere." She focused carefully and tried to make the things out. She then fell to her soft knees out of pain.

"Oi. What's wrong with her?" Ichigo asked. Charla got up and dusted her small dress off after recuperating.

"It happened again. I saw a vision."

"What did you see?" Mira asked.

"Like usual, I cannot tell exactly. But is was so frightening, there was fire everywhere and something was screaming. It was screaming with a grinding voice so loud that it threw me off a little. The other thing I saw clearly was something that had large wings."

"Was it a dragon!?" Wendy asked loudly.

"No. It was definitely not a dragon. I don't know what it was but it had the size of something comparable to a tall person. It looked like it was fighting the other thing that was screaming. It was so terrifying. I couldn't focus as much as I could because I couldn't breathe well for some reason." Charla explained then walked over to the bench and sat down to level her breathing.

"She saw a vision? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"She is an Exceed that can see in the future. She gets the visions randomly and are stressful when they happen." Wendy said.

"She can see the future? What about the other black and blue cats? Can they do that too?"

"You mean Happy and Lily? No they can't. She is the only Exceed along with her mother that can do this."

Ichigo then wanted to know if she would ever get a vision of him going back to his world. He became intrigued at that idea but Wendy just said that they're random so he didn't know if she would ever even get any about him. "How often does this vision thing happen?"

"Rarely. Charla gets them about every couple of months but she's trying to control them properly."

"I see." He said a little disappointed. Wendy then backed off from him because she could no longer handle his reiatsu and stood near Mira.

"That's not magical force. That's way too thick and dark. Who is he? Why is he here?" Wendy being the anxious girl she is, was palpably scared of him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to her?" Mirajane said happily.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I heard your name was Wendy?" He said.

"Y-yes. Wendy M-marvell." She replied shyly.

"People will be coming from now on. Why don't you stay and have some fun here?" Mira asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, it's true that I don't really have a place to go. I would go back to Lucy's house but she's probably going to come here later and I don't want to be there alone. Alright fine, I'll stay a while. For a change." He answered indecisively.

"Heh? You're staying at Lucy-san's house?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't have a place to stay so she offered to let me stay in her guest room. Hopefully I don't stay there for long." Ichigo said. For the next hour and a half, Ichigo was at the guild again as more and more people started to come in. The guild this time was quieter this time as not many of the main people have arrived yet and most of the party happens at night. He decided to go upstairs to the second floor, restricted to the S-class mages because no one goes up there.

He looked on the board for the S-class jobs and was quite surprised at the payment gap between the regular jobs and these ones. He thought about something for a couple of minutes then sat down on one of the chairs. Back down stairs, Mira had called everyone into a group because she wanted to talk to them. In the group is Juvia, Wendy, Reedus, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, Wakaba, and some others who are less prominent.

"Mira-san, why did you call everyone into a group?" Wendy asked.

"I wanted to talk to everyone about Ichigo." Mira responded. "I just wanted to say that please try to be nice to him. He does have a dark feeling to him but if you actually talk to him, he can be very nice and that darkness goes away eventually. I know the master told us to watch him but I realized that he could be in stress right now. He told us that he came from a different dimension and I'm sure that he could be in apprehension from being introduced to a completely different world. Everyone had the same reaction with Gajeel and Juvia joining Fairy Tail after they attacked us but now we're all friends and the same can happen with Ichigo." Mira had told the members of Fairy Tail who just arrived to try and get along with people even if you don't exactly trust them. She argued that given enough time, people like that can become good from the right environment like Laxus did. Eventually everyone agreed to a point then went back to the things they were doing before.

"Good morning, Lucy-san!" Wendy called out to the blonde. Lucy greeted back and started asking people if Ichigo had come here, however they did not see him yet felt his crushing presence like he's been always here. Ichigo was back upstairs, drinking some tea prepared by Mira then ripped one of the requests from the board.

"Yo, Lucy." Ichigo greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up there? Regular mages are not allowed up there. Forget that, you're not even a member!" She babbled back. "And where'd you go in the morning? I brought you breakfast but you weren't there."

"Sorry, sorry. I had to leave to do something. Hey do you know how long it usually takes an S-class mage to do an S-class job?" He suddenly asked.

"Uh-I don't really know, I mean depending on the job it can take from two days to even a week judging by how long it takes Erza to do it. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you know the land around here? Like pretty well?" Ichigo then asked.

"Yes I do but why are you asking these questions?" She asked suspiciously as a slight grin formed on Ichigo's face.

"Oh, nothing really. Can you follow me for a while?" He asked the third question.

"O-okay." Lucy did as asked and exited the building and walked about fifty feet out.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

Ichigo pulled out a paper from his sleeve and waved it in the air. "We're going on a job."

Act 2: Scene 2

"What!? You can't just take a job offer from the guild! You're not a member!" Lucy yelled out.

"So what? Nothing's going to happen. I got bored sitting there for hours and I was looking at the board and this looked interesting." Ichigo said.

"EHHH! Is that a ten-year-job!? That's crazy!" She yelled even more.

"I'll say it again. So what? If that Erza could do these missions then I could do it even faster."

"B-b-but she rarely goes on ten-year ones!" Lucy stuttered. "Why are you taking me with you, anyways!?" She cried out.

"Because. I don't know any of the land here so I need you to guide me. You're the only one I kind of trust here." He said back.

"Y-you trust me?" She said toning her voice down and blushed moderately.

"That's right. You're the only one I have some acquaintance with. I'm not going to just ask some random person to go with me on a ten-year-job that I took from a guild without asking." Ichigo said in a slight sarcastic voice. "Anyways come on. I don't know how long this is going to take and I want to do this fast." Ichigo called out as he started walking.

"Wait! Urrgh, fine I'll go but I'm not doing the actual job." She groaned and ran after Ichigo.

"That's fine. Let's go then." Ichigo said.

The dyad walked across the city for an hour reaching the end of the city and entered Hargeon Town. Hargeon Town is a port town that has all the shipments of goods that come and go by sea. The other noted area in the town is the train station there that people use to travel long distances. That train station is where Ichigo and Lucy are headed. When all is said and done, they made it to the station, bought their tickets, and boarded the train all within fifteen minutes of arriving.

"That was a long walk." Ichigo groaned as he sat down in the train. "I saw a sign earlier that said Magnolia train station, why didn't we go there?" He asked.

"Because this station has a better route to where you need to go. Besides, that station didn't have any trains departing at this time." Lucy answered.

"How would you know that?" He asked annoyed.

"I just still can't believe you took me to a ten-year-job. I'm so gonna die!" She squealed quietly to herself in the corner. The train departed as the horn blew loudly and they were finally off. They were quiet for some time as Ichigo looked out the window to the land but Lucy eventually broke the silence.

"What's the job request anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, it says here that there are about 2,000 monsters that are locked up in a mine and needs to be cleared out. the town that owns the mine aren't doing well economically because most of their revenue used to come from that mine. The reward is 7,000,000 of these Jewels " Ichigo explained coming out of his gazing status.

"2,000 monsters? 7,000,000!?" She sighed even more at the carelessness of this guy but at the same time got delighted by the amount of the reward. "Why'd you do such a hard one?" She sighed out.

"Hard? I wouldn't really say so. I've done plenty more than this before." He said a bit haughtily.

"Well, let's talk about something else so I can get my mind off this. How about we talk about you. You've been kind of quiet about your abilities. Like what are those tattoos for?" She said pointing to his chest that had an x-shaped cross and his hands that were lined with arrowed black stripes leading to each knuckle.

"These aren't tattoos, they're a part of my power. It's embedded into my skin and even if it's burned off, it will just come back. Besides, I don't really like them and don't really care for them either."

"I see. Now tell me about your abilities then. What can you specifically do? And that big sword." She asked curiously.

"I don't have a specific. I mainly use melee and physical offensive attacks. And that big sword is my zanpakuto. Do you really want to hear the whole explanation?" Ichigo said leisurely because he dislikes explaining things and was never good at it.

"Of course I do." She said back.

"Fine, fine. Let's start off with the zanpakuto and what it is..." For a solid ten minutes, he described what a zanpakuto is and how it is related to a Shinigami's soul. Ichigo was quite free of telling her the details of the shinigami's main weapon because he didn't really care for the secrecy of what a zanpakuto is and that Lucy and maybe even some others would eventually find out somehow. He only didn't say about about his hollow power and the complications with the Quincy; he wasn't going to go that far in depth about himself. He only told her about how a zanpakuto progresses in its stages of Shikai and Bankai, what is the power difference, what it looks like, how many people attain it usually, and how it is attained.

"Bankai. Do you have a Bankai?" Lucy asked another one out of many questions to Ichigo.

"Naturally. Why wouldn't I?" He then looked out to the window. "Hey look, we're stopping." He stood up, stretched and yawned then grabbed Zangetsu and swung it on. Next he turned to Lucy with a stern and serious face that came out of nowhere. "Lucy. If you ever see me do Bankai or ever hear me say it, I want you and everyone near me to get as far away as you can. The fact that I ever have to do Bankai is more than enough reason to get yourself and your friends to safety." Ichigo has not been doing nothing after for the past four years. It is said that in order to be completely efficient with Bankai, one must train for over a decade with it. And that is exactly what he has been doing. Ichigo was taught by Urahara that a Bankai is a Shinigami's cornerstone and should not be never be used as often as Shikai. Due to this, Ichigo has rarely used Tensa Zangetsu since he is now acutely advanced in using Shikai as well as Bankai.

"What do you mean?" She asked back a little worried.

"Just a warning. If you ever hear me or see me do it, be careful and get away from where I am." He repeated. Lucy turned kind of silent at how serious he became from talking about his Bankai.

"Is his Bankai really that serious? Well, you have to consider that since he took down Erza without even using his sword so his Bankai must be extremely dangerous. Heck he wasn't even serious while fighting her." She thought a little scared.

"Come on let's go." Ichigo said returning to his normal attitude.

"Y-yeah." The two trotted through the aisle, without having to dodge the other passengers since Ichigo was like a shark in a pond of smaller fish. Lucy noticed this long ago that people were avoiding him but she couldn't blame them. They stepped off the train and walked out a couple meters.

"Well, it's your turn. Lead the way, Lucy." Ichigo twisted back to her and said in superficial mocking manner.

"I know, I know. Come on it's this way." She answered back. Ichigo and Lucy walked for an hour along a trail that lead into the town that requested the job and then stopped all of a sudden.

"Woah. This town is deserted. Where is everyone?" Lucy asked. The town was covered in a layer of sandy dust and some of the house's windows were boarded up. All that could be heard was the wind that blew through the town and the sound that rung from the old wind chimes hanging off the stores with the torn down signs. "Is the job even still in effect? I don't think that anyone's here to supervise the job."

"No. There are people here. They're just hiding." Ichigo said. The hidden inhabitants cannot fool a Shinigami who is well-adept at locating the energy of a human sole. He then walked in to the middle of the road that was slippery of sand and light gravel. "Hey! Come out here! I'm here for the job with the monsters in the mine!" He yelled out loudly then waited for a while.

"Wait Ichigo, I really don't think there's anyone should just go back" Lucy said who started to get even more chills from the job and the environment.

"Urrgh. You're really not going to come out are you?" He grunted then instantly shupoed to a house that was in a slightly better condition than the others than kicked the door open.

"Huh!? Please don't hurt me!" A frail voice came from a man who fell back from fear standing behind a couch in the middle of the living room. The man was short, skinny, and old visible with freckles, red hair, veiny red eyes and is wearing simple green trousers sported by a dirty white shirt that had a dark red stripe running down the left shoulder.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here to do the job that was sent out from this town."

"T-the job!? Are you really telling the truth? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. But first, do you have the money to pay? You don't really look like you would have 7,000,000 Jewels with you." Ichigo said the the short, jittery man.

"The money. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I most certainly do! Come. Come. Follow me to the mine just down the cliff." He was fast, jittery to talk like he was deprived of sleep and walked as if his legs had Parkinson's as he zoomed out the house.

"O-okay, hey! Slow down." He then quickly went after the man. "Come on, Lucy." He said to her who was standing outside.

"Who is he?" She asked and followed Ichigo.

"I don't know but he's leading us to the mine and says he has the money." They caught up to him shortly after.

"You know, you know that this, this town here w-was very prosperous at a time. Prosperous indeed, certainly. It was a-all because of that, that mine there, y-yes. Yes that there mine was the very source, yes the very source of our wealth here. But, yes but there came a man clad in black hung his shoulder with a white shawl, yes, he made this his den of pets, yes! Everything around him died just as this town eventually did. T-this was over thirty years ago, yes I sent the request out for a help but none came to assist, no. But here another man clad in black come to assist, yes. Come. Come. It is here. Help yourself in as you would this town please." The man was even more hyper and started to talk to himself quite fast while he lead the two to the mine below the cliff.

"What's wrong with him? He looks so crazy." Lucy asked feeling a little bad for the man that seemed to be traumatized.

"I don't know. Something must have gone wrong in his head when the town shut down." Ichigo answered back.

"Come. Come. In you go!" The man pointed to the mine then pulled out a large duffel bag out of nowhere and put it in front of him.

"Alright, Lucy you stay right here. From what I can tell by the amount of monsters there are and how much of this magical power they're releasing, I don't think this will take too long."

"Of course I'm staying right here. I'm not going in there!" She yelled back.

Ichigo entered the mine and walked into the dark, using the entrance's light to see before doing a small kidou spell that remained in his palm to use as a flashlight. "Woah. This is amazing." He said astonished with his voice echoing by the wide open chasm that appeared in front of him. He walked for a couple minutes and started to doubt the place because there didn't seem to be any monsters in sight, only the smell of something metallic and sour. "Where are the monsters? This better not be a fake job, that man did seem a little off but I still sense something. I guess I should keep following the energy footprint then." He thought while walking and avoiding the uneven floor. He came to a pretty straightforward path that had smoothed out walls from it being cleaned out for the minerals. "Huh? Is this...it?" Ichigo heard a faint growling noise coming behind a pile of boulders that was blocking the pathway. He certainly felt the presence of them now, stronger than he did before and heard the growling loud and clear now. He grew a small grin to his face then the small Shakkahou used for light grew bigger and brighter as it was readying to be fired off. "Let's begin." Were the only words that came out of his mouth as he blew away the boulders and dashed into the pitch black.

"Ohh. Ichigo's been in there for fifty minutes now. I really hope he's not dead; the loud screams of the monsters stopped ten minutes ago. Should I go inside?" Lucy began to get really worried and started to wonder if she should do something. She sat down against the wall near the entrance of the cave and closed her eyes to calm herself down. The man was by the duffel bag, muttering to himself and looking at the floor, poking at random things with a stick.

"Yo, Lucy."

"Huh? Ichigo!" She yelled excitedly.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked Lucy with slight blush marks who jumped at him suddenly, hugging him with her breasts in his face.

"Eh? Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to...!" She let go immediately as her heart started to beat incredibly fast with her face turning red like a ripe tomato. "I thought you were dead!" She cried out nervously.

"Something like this isn't going to kill me." He said as if he was being belittled a little. "Hey you, I killed them all. Is that bag really filled with 7,000,000 Jewels? Because I know that much paper money can't fit into a small bag."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. It certainly is 7,000,000 Jewels." He opened the bag and showed them that it was not actually filled with paper money, but actual gemstone jewels.

"Ooohh!" Lucy gasped out amazed at the amount of money in actual jewels she's never seen before. She started to get a slightly wicked look in her eyes and thought about how many months of rent that could pay. Then Lucy's greed became foiled because she just remembered that she did nothing while Ichigo was the one that actually did the job.

"I'm glad you did the j-job, yes. take this here this, this bag here, it's all yours. Yes."

"O-okay." Ichigo said awkwardly. He took the bag that weighed a surprising one hundred seventy pounds (77.1kg) and lifted it over his shoulder. "Come on Lucy, let's go."

"R-right."

The two then left with Lucy in lead and had walked a quarter way so far but still had to walk for another forty minutes or so to reach the train station. Ichigo wanted to leave this place because that guy was really creepy and didn't seem natural. He's seen people who are schizophrenic, but he was different. The guy was conscious of things around him and could think straight but at the same time, something was always sparking his mind to make him like this. Ichigo put that thought aside because something else was bothering him more. Something.

"Hey, Ichigo. Your sleeve is ripped." Lucy called out from the short moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know. One of the monsters ripped it off while I was fighting." He said looking at the sleeve of his kimono.

"Now that I think about it, you're not even hurt! Did you really kill them all that easily?"

"I told you, I've done much more than this before. It's not something all that new to me." Ichigo said this because in the past, he has had to fight hollows for countless hours straight for endurance training.

"Did you use your Bankai?"

"You don't seem to realize the point of Bankai, do you?" Ichigo asked. "If this is really considered an extremely dangerous mission for an S-Class mage, then I am starting to think that there isn't much in this world that can force me to do Bankai." He said. Lucy became a little shaken that he really killed 2,000 monsters with only his sleeve to spare. She couldn't understand how someone like him could really just completely put everyone's strength to shame. She remembered back when she heard that when Phantom Lord attacked, there were thousands of these things called Shades that the guild had to fight and it was putting everyone on the edge of their lives and yet he fought 2,000 monsters with ease. To Lucy he was man that could be extremely dangerous if given the opportunity and she now understood his reason to get away from his range if he ever had to fight seriously.

After walking for a while, she forgot about these thoughts and started to think about something else. However, even these second thoughts were pushed aside when she felt an incredibly familiar magical force. She even stopped for a bit to think about it but she couldn't figure it out. The force was strong and a bit scary. Lucy obviously couldn't tell that the person who's magical force she was feeling was actually closer than she thought because it was being outweighed by Ichigo's own choking reiatsu that no one can compare to.

"I think there's a mage near here." Ichigo told Lucy since he felt it long before she did.

"Yeah, I felt it. I think I know this magical force." She said.

"You do? Who is it?"

"I don't know. I can't figure it out, but I do know it. I was never good at sensing magical force in the first place." They strolled even more on the trail and came across an old convenience store that sells things mostly for travelers. In front of the store is an area for people to sit under the umbrellas and in that area was a man who sat there, drinking. The man well knew that he should be careful of whoever was coming in his direction but he tried not to pay attention to it. But after a while the pressure grew on him to the point that he could no longer believe that someone had this kind of force to them and turned around to see who it was. He was surprised to see the girl more than the other stranger because of someone like her was with someone that even scared him slightly.

"Laxus!" Lucy yelled out in surprise to see him.

"Y-you're Lucy?"

...

AN:

Hello everyone! Here's the fourth episode of my take on a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover. Please favorite, follow, and especially review since I love them specifically so much and give your opinion on this as well as suggestions to make this better. I do try to keep everyone in character as much as possible, so if I ever go off please tell me in the review and I'm trying to keep the story development real as well. I am quite committed to this story and I hope this will continue until the very end as I left some foreshadowing in this chapter. Can anyone figure it out? If so please message me and tell me what you think will happen. However this story will not be a cliche so get creative on the ideas because I might even use them in the story itself in the future. Hope you enjoyed this and I have ran out of things to say!

Until next time!


End file.
